The Hidden Saviour
by Stez
Summary: What if everyone had gotten it all wrong? What if they thought that Neville was the Chosen One? What if Harry got to live out his full life with his family, without a Prophecy hanging over his head? Harry is the Chosen One, unknown to none, not even Dumbledore. Here, Harry has the chance to defeat the Dark Lord while staying in the shadows.
1. Hogwarts

**Hey! So, this is my first FanFiction. I had the honor of choosing Harry Potter for my first major project, so here you go! I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, so this series does not belong to me. I simply based this story off of her ideas.**

* * *

Frank sat next to his wife Alice and put a comforting arm around her. She smiled tiredly and then got up to find her one year old son. "Neville!" she called searching for him. Alice finally found her son playing with a magical stuffed owl she had gotten him for his birthday.

Alice Longbottom stood in the doorway watching as her son giggled with fascination as the owl tweeted and flew a few feet, before falling limply into his tiny fingers again. Alice shook her head and reached to grab Neville. He laughed as his mother took him back to the living room where her husband patiently waited. "Grandma's going to floo here and get you for a quick moment, okay?" Alice whispered to her son.

"Don't worry, we'll see you tomorrow." She said soothingly, while absent-mindedly rubbing her growing stomach. She wasn't due for another couple months. Just then, the fireplace roared green, and an elderly woman stepped out of it. "Mother!" Alice cried, handing Neville to Frank and embracing the woman in front of her. Augusta Longbottom had wrinkly old skin and a knack for carrying her favourite red handbag everywhere. Augusta smiled and exchanged pleasantries with the family.

At last, she picked up her grandson, and bidding farewell to the Longbottoms, flooed back home. Little did Neville know that was the last time he would see his parents, or the cozy little cottage that he had learned to call home.

As soon as they had left, Frank and Alice sat down in the old weathered couch, taking time to relax. They were very busy with Neville, and they already had another child on the way. Everything was stressful. Frank and Alice had just started to relax when a crack of thunder sounded in the distance. Alice rushed to look out the window, and frowned. _Wasn't it just sunny outside?_ She asked herself. The thunder grew closer, and the Longbottoms barely had a chance to react before the door flew off its hinges. There was absolute silence before Frank whipped out his wand and stepped protectively in front of his wife.

"Don't even bother, Longbottom." A cold, high voice said. Both adults froze in their footsteps. "I will spare you." Frank risked a glance with his wife. "If you hand her over."

Frank came out of his stupor and stood in front of his wife protectively. "What do you want?" he called out angrily. A sadistic laugh echoed around the small living room.

"She bears the chosen one. Your child is the chosen one. And I intend to eliminate him." The voice drawled. Alice gasped quietly. "Of course! Dumbledore said -"

"I have no time for foolish conversations, especially about that Muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore." His name was spat out like mud. "If you choose to stay, then very well." Frank cast a stupefy spell at the gaping doorway. "You foolish man!" the voice screamed. "You dare try to defy me?"

"Avada Kedavra!"

As the jet of green light hit Frank in the chest, Alice screamed and curled up in a ball around her growing belly. Just as the curse was once again uttered, the Dark Lord appeared, his gruesome face towering over Alice. "Say hello to your husband for me." He said, cruelly, and the curse hit her straight in the chest. Alice Longbottom's limp body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Voldemort left Longbottom Creek. His job was done.

* * *

James and Lily Potter entered the great clearing where Frank and Alice Longbottom were being laid to rest. Lily was carrying her sleeping son, Harry. Neville was crying and clutching his grandmother's arm. The clearing was filled with Aurors and friends alike, mourning the death of their friends. Among the crowd, James managed to find Albus Dumbledore standing to the side, quietly grieving the death of two of his students. For a couple of moments, James and Dumbledore stood side by side, before the old man sighed. "Neville will have to do without his parents. I believe that the Prophecy is true, to some aspects." James nodded silently.

"For now, Voldemort is still prowling the streets, waiting for another victim." James frowned, and he shook his head. "Neville didn't deserve this." He whispered. Dumbledore's eyes were sad. "My dear boy, none of us deserved this." James nodded before Lily and Harry came to stand beside them, and the three adults (and child) mourned in peace.

They were just paying their respects when a scream tore across the clearing. The three adults and small child looked up when they saw masked figures run into the field. James whipped out his wand and ran towards the scene. Dumbledore was quick to follow. Lord Voldemort smiled slowly as he took in the sight around him. These people were cowering in fear because his Death Eaters had shown up. As Aurors tried to cast spells at him, he threw them aside like they were nothing.

The Dark Lord surveyed the sight around him, and then he saw something that would change his life forever. Lily Potter was crouching behind a bush, clutching a small child protectively. Voldemort smiled sadistically and advanced towards her. Lily Potter knew something was wrong the moment the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned to see a masked figure standing before her. She was rendered useless, as she had a small child situated on her hip. The figure raised its wand and uttered a spell she had never heard before.

"Sufficiam participem." To Lily's horror, the wand was pointed to her son. Before she could react, the jet of light hit Harry, and the baby screamed in agony. An invisible connection sprouted between the figure and Harry. A green ball of light was rising from his small body, as a red one was rising from the Death Eater's. Lily screamed, and before she knew it, Albus Dumbledore was there. He cast the spell that saved Harry Potter.

"Avada Kedavra."

The "Death Eater" fell to the floor, and his hood went up. Lily gasped as she saw the face, for it was no Death Eater. It was in fact Lord Voldemort. Before anyone could react, all the Death Eaters screamed in pain, grabbing their left arms. The Aurors jumped on the opportunity and captured most of them before disapparating. James rushed back towards his distraught wife. He tried unsuccessfully to get her to respond.

After a few minutes, he realized she was looking at Harry's forehead. She was tracing the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express tooted loudly, and all the children hurried to say their final goodbyes. For Harry James Potter, this was the biggest day of his life, the day he had been waiting for.

The chance to finally go to Hogwarts.

Since the day he could talk, his parents had been telling him about Hogwarts. How the castle's walls had secret passages, and how the portraits spoke. The way the children played Quidditch in the fields, and the teachers reprimanded. From what he'd heard, Hogwarts was magical. Lily hugged her dark haired son tightly and kissed his forehead. "Don't forget to owl me!" she said. James patted his son's already messy hair.

"Watch out for Snape." He said, grinning. Lily frowned and shook her head. "Don't listen to him." She replied, though there was a small smile forming on her face. Finally, Harry turned to his sister Emily. "Stay safe, Em. I promise to tell you how Hogwarts is." Emily pouted. "I want to go _now_!" she whined, crossing her arms. Harry chuckled. "Don't worry; you'll be there next year."

She sighed, and then nodded contentedly. "Make sure you owl me!" she yelled as Harry turned to board the Express. As soon as he got on, Harry surveyed the compartments. There was an empty one at the back, which he sat in. Just as he was getting comfortable, there was a knock on the glass door, and it opened. A red-headed boy stepped in awkwardly. "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked shyly. Harry motioned for him to sit, just as the Hogwarts Express lurched forward uncertainly. Soon it was gliding smoothly.

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said, sticking out his hand. Harry shook it and replied back, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Ron smiled and sat back in his seat. "Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? My brothers have always told me how much fun it is." Harry grinned. "I know, my parents tell me every day."

"Oh yeah?" Ron countered. "At least you don't have five brothers making fun of you for being too young to go to Hogwarts." Harry's eyes widened. "Five brothers?!" He asked incredulously. Ron grimaced. "And I've got a sister too." He replied sadly.

"What's with the scar on your forehead?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry frowned. "I don't know," he replied. "My parents said it was just an accident, but I never believed them." Ron nodded and within moments the door opened to reveal another person. It was a girl with bushy brown hair and big brown eyes. "I suggest you put on your robes. We'll be arriving shortly." Ron frowned at the girl as if she was the biggest nuisance in the world.

"And you are?" he asked, annoyed. The girl sat down on the vacant seat next to Harry. "I'm Hermione Granger." She replied proudly. "And I intend to help students get ready before the train stops." Ron nodded quickly and left to change out of his muggle clothes and into his wizarding robes. Hermione turned to Harry and smiled instantly. "Hello. I assume you're -?"

"Harry. Harry Potter." He replied. The pair got to talking, and Harry found out that she was muggle-born.

"So tell me, how do muggle devices work?" Harry asked curiously as Hermione told him about the wonders of cell phones. Ron soon returned, and the three of them sat discussing how life would be at their new school. The Hogwarts Express lurched to a stop, and Hermione squealed. "We're here!" she said, standing up. As all the students piled off the train, the three children took in the sight before them.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a magnificent castle, complete with a shimmering lake that reflected the dark midnight sky. There was a huge shadow on the ground, and as they looked up, Ron, Harry, and Hermione saw the biggest man they had ever seen. He had a wild, tangly mane of hair with a beard to match. His soft brown eyes were twinkling with happiness as he escorted the first-years across the lake. As soon as they entered the castle, an old woman with silver hair entered.

"All first years, follow me!" she said sternly, and started to walk up the old weathered stairs. Harry admired the beautiful tapestry that hung from the walls, the portraits chattering to each other casually. Hogwarts seemed so...magical. The woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, one of their teachers in the school.

As they were all lining up, a short blond boy stepped forward arrogantly. "I just _know_ I'm going to be in Slytherin, all the successful people end up there." He said proudly. "Hey, my parents were in Gryffindor, though." A boy replied. "And mine in Hufflepuff." A girl said, frowning. "Yeah." Harry spoke up. "You don't have to be in Slytherin to be great." The blond boy turned to glare at him.

"How _dare _you talk to me like that? I am Draco Malfoy and once my father hears about this –"

"Hey Malfoy, why don't you shut up?" A boy asked, annoyed. Laughter rang out around the halls and Draco's pasty complexion turned red. Just as he was about to retort, McGonagall returned and ushered them into the Hall. The Great Hall was huge. There were four tables where students sat at. In front was the head table at which the teachers were seated. Everyone was chattering, but the Hall fell silent as soon as the first-years walked in.

There was a lone stool on the podium in front. On top of it, there was a weathered pointed hat that seemed to sag in on itself. McGonagall stood up, and spoke in a clear, loud voice. "Let the sorting begin." Beside him, Ron fiddled with his fingers nervously. Hermione stood proudly until it was her turn. "Good luck." Harry whispered. She nodded and sat on the stool.

Seconds later, the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione nodded and sat at the table in the far side. The Gryffindors had let out a loud cheer. "Ronald Weasley."

Ron gulped and shared a look with Harry before sitting on the stool. He winced as the hat said something, and then it yelled out his school house. "GRYFFINDOR!" Ron let out a sigh of relief and sat at the Gryffindor table by Hermione.

"Parvati Patil."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Luna Lovegood."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Padma Patil."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ernie MacMillan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Harry Potter." Harry's heart thudded in his chest and he got up to sit on the stool. As soon as he put the hat on, a voice started talking. "Hmm," it said in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...So where shall I put you?"

Harry frowned as he thought of being in Slytherin. Ron had told him that all the dark wizards ended up in Slytherin. _Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._ Harry thought. "Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Cheers erupted as Harry got up to sit at the table, sighing in relief. As soon as he sat down, Ron congratulated him and patted him on the back. Two identical boys sat down across from Harry. They had the same fiery red hair as Ron, so he assumed they were brothers.

"Hello there."

"I'm Fred –"

"And I'm George –"

"Or are _you _Fred?"

"I think so –"

"What do you think?" They both turned to Ron. He rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics. "Oh stop it, both of you. Harry, these are my brothers -"

"Fred and George Weasley, at your service." They interrupted, grinning at Harry. He returned the smile, and they talked through the remaining sortings until a loud booming voice echoed around the room.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." The wizened old man had a long silver beard and twinkling blue eyes that were shadowed by small square glasses. He had robes of deep midnight blue, and a smile that filled the Great Hall with joy. "Before we start today, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, like always. Now that that is out of the way, let us begin."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and on the small golden plates in front of everyone, food appeared. The tables were filled with plates bearing croissants, casseroles, beef, steak, pies and tarts, all that Harry could imagine and more.

The students ate until they were full, which didn't take too long, and then the prefects ushered the students to their Common Rooms. The Gryffindor common room was immaculately cleaned. It had red and yellow stripes on the wall, and a hearty fire roared in the fireplace. As they were assigned their dorms, Harry found that he was assigned to stay with Ron and three other boys. The first one was named Neville Longbottom. Neville was always nervous and clumsy, tripping over himself with worry, but he had a good kind heart.

Seamus Finnigan was a short Irish boy with dark hair and a love for Quidditch. He had twinkling blue eyes and a smile as bright as day. The last boy was Dean Thomas, a smart dark skinned boy who was good friends with Seamus. As they reached their dorms, Harry sighed and sunk into the soft mattress of the bed. The last thing he remembered was sleepily saying goodnight to Ron before falling asleep.

* * *

**So, do you like it? Eh? I sure had fun writing it. Please rate and review, tell me what you think!**

**Weekly fact about me: I _LOVE_ Doctor Who. It's like my favourite show.**

**Well, that's it for this week. Until next time, my readers :)**

**~Stez**


	2. The Time Chamber

**I'm so surprised! I've gotten quite a bit of views (34 to be exact) and that shocked me! Thanks a lot for reading, and of course reviewing. To my very first reviewer: siriobiwan, thanks, I'm happy you liked it. And of course, there will be tons more to come! Usually I upload on Saturdays, but I'm going to be going on vacation Saturday so I don't think I'll have time to update.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, this doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

As Harry awoke, he squinted at the bright light pouring through the curtains. He was the first person up in his dorm room, so he got to take a shower first. When he came out, Ron was already sitting on his bed awake. "We got our schedules." He said, handing Harry his. "We have the same classes with all of the first year Gryffindors." Harry nodded and sat on the bed.

"What do we have this morning?" he asked. Ron checked the schedule, then replied back, "Charms with Professor Flitwick." Soon they were both dressed and left their dorm for breakfast. The halls were bare, and a couple of students passed by every minute. Ron ate his French toast heartily, and conversed regularly with Harry until Hermione showed up.

"Why are you guys up so early?" She asked, yawning. Ron rolled his eyes. "Harry woke me up when he was showering." She chuckled. "We have Charms first. I'm so excited! I've been studying all summer long. I got my books and last night I stayed up practicing this advanced charm. It's -"

"Merlin, Hermione! Do you ever take a break from studying?" Ron asked, annoyed. Hermione blushed red and quickly took a bite of her French toast. Around them, the chatter got louder and the three children realized that more children had woken up, and were now trickling into the Great Hall. Soon the Gryffindor table was filled with students, all laughing and talking, excited about their first day. There was a fluttering of wings, and the three looked up to see a flood of owls fly in.

A tawny brown one dropped the local newspaper, The Daily Prophet, in front of Hermione. She eagerly picked it up and began to leaf through the news. Harry's mum's owl, a small gray one, landed in front of him bearing a roll of parchment. Harry picked it up and opened it, grinning as he read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_How was your first day in Hogwarts? I hope it was wonderful. Emily said to owl her soon and tell her about everything. I sent you some cookies and muffin baskets. I'm sure your father hid some sweets in there as well. __He also left you a special gift that will help you a lot. Use it wisely. Beware of Snape. He's got a few tricks up his sleeve..._

_Anyway, don't forget to go down to the Special Delivery to pick up our packages. Don't forget, we love you!_

_Love always,_

_Mum._

Harry smiled at his mum's kind words. Ron laughed and pumped his fist up in the air beside him. "My dad got me some sweets!" he said, grinning. Harry laughed with him and they both went down to Special Delivery to pick their packages up. Harry and Ron were sucking on the sweets when a snarky voice behind them spoke up. "Potter, Weasley, what are you doing in the halls when class is about to start?" Harry and Ron turned to see a pale man dressed in dark robes with greasy hair staring at them with an expression of pure loathing.

"Sorry Professor, we were in the Speci -" The man glared at a stuttering Ron, which shut him up immediately. "Off to class, don't let this happen again." With a swish of his midnight robes, the Professor was gone. The two boys hurried off to Charms before they got into even trouble. In Charms, Hermione answered every question right and did every charm correctly. Professor Flitwick applauded her every time she did something right. Ron was trying desperately to levitate the feather in front of him.

"You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ron snapped. "You two, cut it out!" Flitwick called from across the room. Ron sighed and continued, unsuccessfully, to try to levitate the feather. The next class was Transfiguration with McGonagall. Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher. She made sure to be firm, but still kind to each student. Afterwards, he had Herbology with Professor Sprout.

Soon it was lunchtime, and Harry finally got to open up the package his father had sent. As he unwrapped the tiny package, he wondered what it could be. His father rarely sent him any special presents. Harry pulled out a shimmering silvery cloak. Next to him, Hermione gasped quietly. "Where did you get that?" she asked silently. Harry gave her an odd look. "My father sent it to me, why?"

"That's-that's an invisibility cloak." Hermione whispered back in a hushed tone. Harry stared at it in wonder. He had heard about these before, but he never thought they actually existed. Harry carefully tucked it away into his robes and finished his lunch, waiting for break to be over. Before he knew it, the day was over, and he went back to the Gryffindor common room.

He stayed in front of the roaring fire, playing with the cloak and seeing how it worked. It was almost like magic. He was invisible, as long as he kept the cloak on. Harry was elated, and immediately started writing back to his parents. The next couple of weeks passed without event, and the piles of homework grew bigger every day. It wasn't until one day when Hermione brought up a curious subject. "Have you heard of the Time Chamber?" she asked curiously.

Ron snorted. "Of course not," he replied, and then paused. "What is it?" he asked. Hermione leaned forward eagerly.

"When Hogwarts was formed, apparently there was a Chamber, a library of some sort. The library collects memories of everyone and everything that has happened inside and out of Hogwarts. Each person, each event, has its own book. You can read up on everyone's past, including their future and present. The four founders of Hogwarts used their skills to create it. Salazar Slytherin used his cunning skills to hide it. Rowena Ravenclaw used her knowledge to create the powerful magic that was used. Helga Hufflepuff was determined to create a book on everyone, and everything, and worked the hardest on the Chamber. Godric Gryffindor was daring and courageous enough to create creatures just like him to protect the Chamber."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back smugly. "Last night I needed to do some late night reading, so I snuck out after dark." She looked down ashamed, before continuing her revelation. "I heard Professor McGonagall talking to Professor Dumbledore about the Time Chamber."

"She said, 'The Time Chamber. He's coming back.', and Dumbledore said that Snape would take care of everything. It was all very cryptic, but I decided to research the Time Chamber and here it is. This is what I found out." Harry whistled and sat back. "Wow." He said. "So it actually exists?" The three students exchanged glances. "It must be, if McGonagall and Dumbledore are talking about it." Ron replied unsurely.

"We should make a plan." Harry said thoughtfully. "Try to find out as much as possible about this. Maybe something bad is going to happen." Hermione frowned and looked down at her fidgeting fingers. "What if we get caught?" she replied nervously. "We could get in a lot of trouble." Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh come off it Hermione. Don't you want to stop being so scared of everything and just have an adventure?" Harry nodded excitedly. "Yeah! This could be a lot of fun."

"I don't know..." she trailed off uncertainly. Harry shook his head. "Think about it, Hermione. All those books, down in the Time Chamber. As much information about anything as you want. You could read for days, and get as much knowledge as possible." Hermione's eyes lit up as a dreamy look crossed her face. She thought about spending days, maybe months sitting in the Time Chamber reading about anything, and everything that ever happened.

Then she sighed, and reluctantly nodded. "Fine. But not a word about this to _anyone._" Harry and Ron nodded, and together the three of them created a plan. The next day was their very first Potions lesson. Professor Snape swished into the dreary dungeons as the children piled in. Gryffindors had their Potions with the Slytherins. "Hurry up, take your seats, we don't have all day." Snape snapped.

As everyone took their seats, Snape wearily glared at Harry, then proceeded with the lesson. "Does anyone know what would happen if you crossed a Bubotuber and Mandrake, then mixed it with a sleeping potion?" Hermione's hand shot up into the air, and everyone else avoided Snape's eyes. Completely ignoring Hermione, the professor's dark endless eyes roamed the room, and then stopped on Harry. He smiled sadistically.

"Ah, Harry Potter." He said, stalking over to the table where the raven haired boy was sitting with Hermione and Ron. "Would you care to answer?" Harry fidgeted nervously under the table. He hadn't had a chance to read over his Potion's book yet. Meanwhile, next to him, Hermione's arm waved as if she _had_ to answer the question. Without taking his beady eyes off of Harry he snapped, "Tell me, Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself, or do you just take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"

The Slytherins snickered and Snape smiled cruelly as Hermione's arm dropped limply to her side. She whimpered and kept quiet. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, seeing as you are barely able to answer a question. Another twenty for being a show off know-it-all." The Gryffindors glared at Snape as he turned to walk to the front of the room. As soon as class ended, Snape snapped his fingers at Harry. "You, stay behind." He said, fixing his black eyes on the young boy. As soon as everyone had left, he leaned forward and started speaking.

"Look. I don't need a student who can't study or won't learn. So, I'm giving you extra homework. Next class you better know what I ask you, or it will be detention. Do you understand me?" Harry gritted his teeth and answered. "Yes Professor." Snape smiled and gestured for him to leave. As soon as Harry left, he was ambushed by Hermione and Ron.

"What did he say?"

"What did he want?"

"Oh, I hope we didn't lose more house points -"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "He wanted me to do extra homework for not knowing the answer." Ron's eyes blazed with fury and Hermione gasped. "That greasy git!" Ron exploded furiously. The trio entered were about to enter the Common Room when Hermione stopped them.

"'Mione what're you -" Hermione cut Ron off by saying 'shh!' and pressing up against the wall. Voices drifted down the hallway towards the three children. "What do you know about the Chamber?" a voice, unmistakably McGonagall, asked. Harry carefully peeked around the corner and saw her talking to a woman with wide black glasses and frizzy brown hair.

"They're coming. They're coming." The woman said, staring at a point past McGonagall's shoulder. "Soon, they're coming." The older woman sighed in frustration. "Sybil, just tell me, anything. We need all that we can get." The woman, Sybil Trelawney, frowned and stepped away. "It is not up to me, but to the Great One to tell you."

"If you mean Professor Dumbledore, we will be discussing everything tomorrow." McGonagall replied. Trelawney nodded, satisfied. "You will get your answers then." She replied. The three pressed into the shadows as Trelawney and McGonagall passed by. They exchanged looks before scurrying into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Did you hear that? Someone's coming." Ron hissed as they once again sat in front of the fire. "I wonder who it could be. Death Eaters maybe?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione shook her head. "But they can't get into Hogwarts." She replied. "In Hogwarts: A History, it says that no one can floo in or apparate. Also, there are wards placed on Hogwarts that are too complicated to break.". "So how would they get in?" Harry asked, frowning. The three sat pondering. "Well, the only way to find out would be to ask Dumbledore. He's the only one that actually knows what's happening."

Hermione gasped suddenly as she had a brilliant idea. "I have a plan, but it's very risky." She said, looking at the two boys in front of her. "Well, what is it?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione shot a glare at Ron, then spoke directly to Harry. "Professor McGonagall said that she's having a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow, right?" she asked rhetorically. The boys nodded, and she continued.

"What if Harry used his Invisibility Cloak and snuck into their office? Then he could somehow record what they say, and play it back here." The three nodded enthusiastically. "Hermione, you're a genius!" Harry cried. She blushed a furious red before Ron posed a question. "But how will we record it?" he asked. They all frowned and thought about it before two voices behind them interrupted.

"Well, well, well -"

"If it isn't our dear little brother."

"Ickle Ronniekins -"

"Oh, but how can we forget his two favourite friends?"

"Hello Harry, hello Hermione."

"Aren't you excited for Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Oh wait, you're in first year, you can't come."

The twins laughed and sat next to Ron, who frowned at them. "Hey guys," Harry said suddenly. "Is there any kind of...recording device you know about?"

The twins exchanged looks then replied a little cautiously. "Why yes, young Potter. In Zonko's actually." Fred, or was it George, suddenly looked very mischievous. "If you would be looking to buy one, we could help you purchase it." Ron eyed them warily. "And what would you want in return?" they both shrugged, like it was nothing. "Just consider it a favor."

Just as Ron refused, Hermione piped up. "No problem." The twins nodded, and Harry gave them the Galleons. "Tomorrow, you two might have to distract McGonagall and Dumbledore so I can sneak into his office." Hermione and Ron nodded, and then the three went to their respective dorms and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, a whole 2,300 words. I'm very proud if I do say so myself. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up in a week. Okay, well, tell me what you think!**

**Weekly fact about the author: The internet is my life. I don't think I could live without it :)**

**~Stez**


	3. Melanie Spurlock

**Hello! Sorry if this might be a bit late, I'm in Europe over the break, so the time zones might be different :) Thanks for reading, I promise you won't be disappointed. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: This series/franchise is sole property of J.K. Rowling, and hers alone. Yup. Well, here's the chappie!**

* * *

The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up excited. Today was the Hogsmeade trip. The students would be arriving right before lunch, which was when Professor McGonagall's last lesson was. The three Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing, so they left to go to the Defense Room. This was the only other class, apart from Potions, that the Gryffindors had with Slytherins.

The Defense teacher was a short woman named Professor Spurlock. Spurlock was a fun teacher, and had liked Hermione from the minute she met her. "Another ten points to Gryffindor." Spurlock declared when Hermione answered yet another question. Soon class was over, and everyone piled out.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione were leaving, they saw Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin bully, push a girl in her house. "Oops, it was an accident." She said sarcastically, and she and her gang of Slytherin girls flounced away. The girl Pansy had pushed had huge blue eyes and frizzy blonde hair. "Oh dear, are you all right?" Hermione asked, crouching beside her and helping her pick up her books.

The girl fumbled with the books in her hand. "Yes, thank you."

"Dear Merlin, does Pansy always do that?" Ron asked, frowning. The girl shrugged. "Occasionally."

"I'm Harry." The girl looked up and smiled at the raven-haired boy in front of her. "Melanie. Melanie Spurlock." They both shook hands, and before they knew it, all four of them were walking to the Great Hall together. "So your mum's the Defense teacher?" Hermione was saying. Melanie nodded and frowned. "Pansy and the others make fun of me for it. They say I get special treatment."

"That's terrible!" Harry exclaimed as they walked down the corridors. "Yeah, those Slytherins are terrible." Ron added.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! Draco Malfoy is such a prat! 'My father will hear about this.'" Melanie said, mimicking Malfoy. They all laughed as they entered the Great Hall. The three Gryffindors and lone Slytherin parted ways and went to their respective tables. Soon the Hogsmeade students arrived and Fred slipped Harry the rectangular recording device.

"Just press that red button there, then press it again to stop recording. Press and hold to replay everything that you've heard." Fred quietly got up and moved back to the other end of table where George and Angelina Johnson were sitting. Harry stuffed it into his pocket and got up, giving Ron and Hermione the discreet signal they had agreed upon: a simple cough done three times. They each met eyes, and then Harry went back to the Common Room.

As Harry expected, it was empty. He took out the Invisibility Cloak and slipped it on. Harry quietly opened the portrait hole, and crept out, waiting just outside the Great Hall. As soon as McGonagall stepped out of the Hall, Harry held his breath and tiptoed after her. McGonagall paused for a second, as if she could sense Harry standing behind her, and then shook head, making her way down to the office. She stopped right in front of a gargoyle statue, and then checked left and right. Once she was satisfied that she was alone, she whispered the password.

"Sherbet Lemon." She hissed. The gargoyle sprung aside and McGonagall hurried up the steps behind it. Harry was quick to follow. As soon as McGonagall was in the office, Dumbledore welcomed her. "Ah, Minerva. Have a seat." He gestured to the worn chair in the corner. As McGonagall made her way over there, Harry could've sworn he saw Dumbledore's eyes linger on him for a second before he turned to address McGonagall.

Harry fumbled with the recording device and stood in the corner. "I'm sure you know why I have called you here today." Dumbledore said gravelly. McGonagall nodded. "I believe the Chamber has been opened." McGonagall gasped quietly as her deepest fears were confirmed.

"But, why?" she asked. "What would anyone want with the Time Chamber?" Dumbledore turned to look out the window. "Severus has brought me news that the Death Eaters have been preparing to infiltrate the castle and find the Chamber." Harry frowned to himself. _What does Snape have to do with anything?_

"But that doesn't explain anything." McGonagall cried out, exasperated. Dumbledore smiled patiently at her. "I believe they are looking for the book on Voldemort." McGonagall flinched as Dumbledore said the name of the Dark Lord. "But why? Isn't he...dead?" she whispered. Dumbledore frowned and sat back down. "His physical body is dead. But his soul still lives on. They are looking for the book on Voldemort," McGonagall flinched again. "So that they can reconstruct him."

"His very specific book is made from his memories. In a way, a part of his soul exists in there. They could resurrect his memories of when he was younger and will them into existence. That way, they would be willing his past body into existence, then transfer his remaining soul back."

McGonagall gasped and stood suddenly. "But then, we must protect the Chamber." Dumbledore chuckled sadly and looked up calmly at her. "Oh, but surely _you_ of all people know it is impossible to do so. No one knows where it is located."

"The Death Eaters know!" She cried out exasperated. "They know where it is!" Dumbledore paused, and frowned. "That may be possible." He said reluctantly. "But they cannot enter. The Chamber is guarded by each of the Hogwarts founders. And then there's a trap set by each one of them. You would need someone young who can withstand consequences, from each house with true intentions."

"So then the Chamber is safe from the Death Eaters?" McGonagall replied. Dumbledore heaved a great big sigh.

"For now, the best thing to do is to wait and see what happens." Harry noticed immediately that his Headmaster had avoided the question. Reluctantly, McGonagall agreed and left the office. Harry was quick to follow. As soon as he was out of Dumbledore's office, he raced to the Common Room. Hermione and Ron were waiting just outside the portrait hole for him to come back.

As soon as he arrived, the three left to go to the library, seeing as no one would bother them over there. Just as they entered, they bumped into Melanie again. "Hey again!" she said, smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry Melan -" Harry interrupted Hermione, thinking quickly. "Never mind that, follow us!"

Hermione and Ron shot Harry weird looks, but Melanie followed him nevertheless. Soon they found a secluded corner, and Melanie, Ron and Hermione crowded around Harry. "What's this about?" Melanie asked curiously.

"Have you ever heard about the Time Chamber?" Harry asked her. Hermione shot him a look, almost as if asking if he was crazy. She nodded and frowned at them.

"But it couldn't exist." She replied dismissively. "Well, hear for yourself what Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall have to say about it." Harry replied. He fumbled with the contraption until the conversation was played back. Hermione, Melanie and Ron listened in on the conversation dumbfounded. When they were done, they all exploded with questions.

"If its You-know-who's book they're after, we need to destroy it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"But, if the Death Eaters can't get in, how can we?" Ron replied confused.

"You heard what Dumbledore said, we need someone with true intentions, from each house." Melanie hissed.

"Well, we already have Gryffindors." Harry said. "And a Slytherin." Melanie added slyly. Harry shot her a grin, while Hermione and Ron looked confused."What do you mean?" Ron asked. "This was why I wanted her to hear the recording. If we already had a Slytherin on our side, we would only need a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Harry replied. Hermione and Ron nodded and the four continued to contemplate.

"But now we need someone in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Hermione said, frowning as she thought.

"Well, how about me?"

The four turned to see Luna Lovegood smiling serenely at them. "I would be happy to help, of course. I could help fend off the Wrackspurts if they appear." Hermione and Ron shared a look, before Melanie stood up. "Hello, sorry, I don't think we've met before." The girl nodded and smiled before Ron sat up. "This is Looney-" Hermione elbowed him and glared. "Er, I mean Luna Lovegood."

The two shook hands. "I'm Melanie." Luna swatted at something behind the other girl's ear. "What was that for?" Melanie asked, giving her an odd look. "Oh sorry, you had a Nargle hiding there." Luna shrugged like it was no big deal. "What's a Nar-"

"NO!" Ron yelled. Madam Pince appeared from behind the bookshelves and shushed him. "Well, Nargles are nasty little thieves. If you don't watch out, they'll steal everything!"

Melanie nodded and sat back. "Okay, if that's settled, I have a good friend in Hufflepuff. His name's Cedric, and he might be willing to help us." Melanie replied. Harry nodded encouragingly. "Okay, so maybe just talk to him and ask if he would want to help us." Melanie nodded.

"So, Cedric is all we need?" Melanie asked. Harry shook his head and frowned. "We also need to read up on more things about the Chamber. We might need to learn some more Defenses just in case." The three children gathered around him nodded.

"Melanie, could you ask your mum if she could by chance help give us extra Defense lessons?" Hermione asked. Melanie smiled happily. "Of course. I'm sure she'd be happy to help."

"All right." Harry concluded. "In one week we meet back here and report how everything's going. If Cedric wants to help, then bring him to the meeting."

The fove children spilt up and went to their respective dorms. "Do you think we can trust Melanie?" Ron whispered as he, Hermione and Harry climbed the stairs to their room.

"I'm positive."

The next day the Gryffindors had Potions first thing. As they entered the dungeons, they met up with Melanie who smiled and followed them to their table. Today she sat with them instead of alone by herself.

"Sit down." Snape snapped as usual. As everyone took their seats, Snape swaggered over to Harry. "Did you finish the homework I assigned?" He asked. Harry was quick to hand over the homework.

He had made sure that Hermione proof read it three times and that it was written with perfect penmanship. Snape snorted as he read over it.

"Trying to suck up to me Potter?" he snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor." When he turned around, Harry glared at his back and clenched his fists. "Ignore him." Melanie hissed so only he could hear.

After Potions, it was a free period for the Gryffindor house. Hermione was reading up on the Time Chamber in the library while Harry and Ron were learning more Defenses.

"Incarcerous!" Ron tried again, but it didn't work. He could barely send ropes out of his wand before they vanished. The boys took a break and waited for Hermione to come back.

"Merlin!" Hermione said as she burst through the portrait hole. Curfew was just about to start, and she had made it on time. Luckily, mostly everyone had gone to bed by now.

"I think I might know where the entrance is." She burst out. Hermione heaved a huge book on the table. "I snuck it out of the Restricted Area." The young girl flipped quickly through the old weathered pages.

"It says so right here. 'Legend has it that the Time Chamber was hidden by Godric Gryffindor. Each house Common Room has tunnels that connect to the Time Chamber, which is underground, under the castle itself. The only way to reach the Chamber is through the tunnels. Of course, these rumors have been disregarded as false.'" She read out loud, straight from the book.

There was a pause as the children processed this. "We just need to find the tunnel entrance, then." Ron said finally. "But how would we do that?"

"Think like Gryffindor." Harry said. "How would _he _have hidden it?" They pondered, before deciding to go to bed and think about it. The next day, as Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Good morning, students. The Christmas break is this weekend. Please owl your parents and make your decision to either stay at Hogwarts, or stay with your parents."

Just on cue, the fluttering overhead of owls caught everyone's attention. This time, Harry's mum's owl stopped in front of him. He picked up the roll of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_We are all anxious for Christmas. Would you like to come back and spend it with us? It's completely up to you, but Emily has been longing to see you ever since you left for Hogwarts.  
How has life been going? I hope you have been focusing on your studies. How are Ron and Hermione? Tell them they are welcome to come and visit us over the break if they would like. Anyway, have a great week._

_With lots of love,  
Mum_

Harry smiled. He was definitely coming home for Christmas break. He made his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. He was the first of the three to arrive, and started to converse with Melanie.

"Are you going home for Christmas break?" he asked. Melanie shook her head sadly. "Mum has to work the whole break, so we can't go home. Dad's a muggle, and he doesn't want anything to do with us." Harry frowned and put a comforting arm around her.

"It's alright, Melanie. If you want, you could come over to my place for Christmas. My mum said my friends could be over." Melanie smiled hopefully. "Really?" she asked. Harry nodded and grinned.

"Okay, I'll ask my mum." Melanie replied. Ron and Hermione showed up just as Melanie left to go talk to her mother. "My house is going to be _so_ crowded around Christmas." Ron grumbled. "Bill and Charlie are going to be there, plus my Great Aunt Muriel and all her children are coming." Harry suddenly thought of a great idea.

"If you wanted, you could come over to my place over the holidays." Harry said excitedly. "Melanie might be coming 'round, so you could too." Ron nodded happily. "Yeah, my mum would probably let me go." he replied.

"Would you mind if I tagged along?" Hermione asked shyly. "My parents want to go on a trip to America, but I don't find it interesting. I've wanted to stay at Hogwarts, but they wanted me to stay with people they could trust to watch me." Harry nodded.

"I don't think my mum would mind." He replied casually. Melanie came bounding back, excited. "Mum said I could stay at your place, as long as I fireplace chat with her."

Harry nodded, and then the class started. At the end of the day, right before he went to bed, Harry wrote a letter to his mum.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hogwarts is fine, thanks. I've been studying really hard, I promise. I would love to come home this weekend for Christmas. Would it be okay if three of my friends came over for holidays?  
Their parents said they would be okay with it. Anyway, I'll see you on Saturday. Say hello to Dad and Emily._

_Love,  
Harry_

Harry rolled up the parchment before slipping under the covers and finally sleeping. The next morning, Harry went down to the Owlery and sent the letter to his mum using one of the school owls.

Next, he went down to the Great Hall and had breakfast with Ron and Hermione before going back to the Common Room to pack for the next day when he would finally return for Christmas.

* * *

**Done finally! So tell me, what do you think about my new character Melanie. I decided that Harry needed a new friend, so here you go! Review please, it would be very well appreciated.**

**Weekly fact about me: I watch Merlin. Anyone else? Haha probably not. It's an interesting show, you should give it a shot :)**

**Until next time, my faithful readers!**

**~Stez**


	4. Christmas Break

**Hi, I'm back! I hope you like this chapter, it's certainly lovey-dovey and cute. Hmm.**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express stopped at Platform 9 ¾ in King's Cross Station. The Potter family was waiting on the side. As soon as Harry and his friends came out, Lily rushed towards him and gave a huge hug.

"Oh Harry! Merlin, you've grown!" she said, kissing him on the forehead.

"Harry!" Emily squealed, hugging her big brother. James smiled and patted his son's shoulder affectionately. It was only then that he noticed the other three standing awkwardly to the side. "And who is this?" James asked, smiling.

"This is Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Melanie Spurlock." Harry said proudly, pointing to each one of them in turn. "Oh hello Mel. I've met your mum." Lily said, smiling at Melanie.

"Is this the famous Ronald Weasley?" Harry's father joked, ruffling Ron's flaming red hair. "Don't you have about five other siblings?"

"Yup!" Ron replied sarcastically. "It's loads of fun." Everyone laughed around him. "I've met your dad." James replied fondly. "Arthur, is it?" When Ron nodded, James grinned at him.

"Hi Hermione." Young Emily said shyly, looking up to the older girl. "Hello Emily." Hermione replied back, smiling.

Emily Potter was the cutest girl she had ever seen. The child had bright green eyes like Harry, though instead of raven hair, she had wavy dark red-brown hair. Her pale cheeks were rose colored in the cold winter evening, and she wore a dark muggle coat and hat.

"How's Hogwarts? Mum tells me stories all the time." The girl asked curiously. Just as Hermione was about to respond, Harry interrupted. "Em, don't bother her." He said, frowning.

"No, it's okay. I like to talk to her." Hermione answered. The four Potters, plus their guests, went to the fireplaces corner and port-keyed to Potter Manor.

The wards didn't allow them to appear directly into the house, so they appeared slightly away from the house. Melanie looked up at the cozy mansion in front of her. The porch was wide and decorated with wreaths and enchanted holly branches.

The falling snow gave the manor a magical Christmas-y look. Inside, lights shone from the many windows and in some rooms, curtains were drawn. The Potters lived right in-between the Muggle and Wizarding world.

Stepping over the fresh snow and over the driveway, James and Lily led the way. They produced a set of muggle keys and fumbled with them before the door swung open. The smell of freshly baked cookies and delicious soup wafted over the children. Ron's mouth hung open and his stomach grumbled.

Emily giggled as Ron turned as red as his flaming hair, then Lily smiled affectionately. "I'll go finish dinner." She said, smiling.

As she left for the kitchen, a new voice spoke from beside them. "Well I thought I heard people." The four children turned to see a man with stringy black hair, a mustache and a sly grin.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry said, running toward the man and hugging him. "Hey pup." Sirius said affectionately. "Aren't you going to introduce me?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh – yeah. Erm, Uncle Siri, this is Ron, Hermione and Melanie. Guys, this is my Godfather, Sirius Black." They all shook hands, before James invited them all to the living room to relax until dinner was ready.

"Can we go put our stuff away first?" Harry asked. James nodded. "Of course, just don't spend too much time up there. Emily followed them up the long wooden stairs that were decorated with Christmas lights.

The first room on the right was the Master bedroom, which was also Harry's parents' room. Across them was Sirius' room. Next was the bathroom, then Harry's room. Directly across the hall was Emily's room.

"Here, you'll have the guest room next to Em's." Harry said to Hermione and Melanie. They immediately went off to unpack.

"And you can have the one next to mine." Harry offered to Ron. The ginger boy grinned and thanked him, before rushing off to unpack.

"Wow Harry, you must be _really _popular." Emily said, following Harry into his cluttered room. He had pictures of his family on the walls, which were painted green, and his Quidditch trophies and medals on his shelves.

There was a small bookshelf filled with textbooks and Quidditch guides. Harry had a small mirror and closet in the corner of his room, right next to the window.

"Noh, not really." Harry replied smirking. "People just like me." Emily stuck out her tongue at her older brother.

The two Potters sat together on Harry's bed, and the older boy talked about his experiences at Hogwarts. "Watch out for Peeves. I got into _so _much detention because of him." Harry was saying as his little sister laughed.

Just as Emily was asking about Quidditch, Lily called from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

Ron scrambled down the stairs, and into the dining room. He was the first one at the table. Chuckling, James sat next to him at the head of the table. On his right were Sirius, and then Lily, Emily, Hermione, Melanie, Harry, then Ron again.

Soon they were passing the soup and crackers and having a jolly good time together. "And then the hippogriff flew away-with me on his back!" James laughed with Sirius as they recalled their school days.

"Yes and Professor Ridgeback gave you three months of detention." Lily added joyously. The children laughed and soon all the food was gone.

"Mrs. Potter, that was _delicious!_" Ron said happily. Hermione rolled her eyes and James chuckled. "Thank you, Ron." Harry's mum replied, smiling.

"Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to go Christmas shopping?" Harry asked, suddenly remembering his conversation with the rest of his friends. Lily snapped her fingers.

"Oh, yes! Merlin, I almost forgot. But I can't take you tomorrow. I have to finish some reports for Madame Glasspeck." Madame Glasspeck was Lily's co-worker at St. Mungo's. "And I can't go either. Auror work tomorrow." James said apologetically.

"Maybe I could take you." Sirius said, smirking. Lily shook her head, giving him exactly the reaction he wanted. "Oh no! You're supposed to stay home with Emily. Besides, I don't trust you with children alone."

"Oh come on, lighten up. What could possibly go wrong?" James coaxed. Lily finally sighed, giving in. "Fine. But have the kids back by six alright? Remember to get them lunch. And -"

Sirius rolled his eyes and interrupted. "I've got it! Don't worry, we'll be back." Lily shook her head and went to clean up, grumbling something about 'irresponsible adults'.

Soon everyone was in bed, preparing for the next day.

Harry woke up to the smell of crispy bacon and pancakes. He rushed downstairs to where Ron was already sitting at the table conversing with his father. "The Cannons had a terrible season." He was saying with his mouth full. "Maybe next year." James was nodding enthusiastically.

As soon as Harry sat down, his mum put a plate full of bacon and pancakes in front of him. It was only then that he realized he was starving, and started to eat. Sirius came down and sat next to him.

"Ready for Diagon Alley?" he asked, smiling. Harry nodded around his mouthful of food. "Remember to get some Galleons from Gringotts!" Lilly called, handing Sirius the key. He nodded before grabbing a plate of breakfast himself.

When Harry was done, he left to go take a shower. After, he dressed in a pair of muggle jeans which his mum had gotten him. When Harry came downstairs again, the girls had joined.

Hermione was wearing the same muggle pants that harry had, and a bright red sweater. Melanie's usually curly blond hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. A few stray strands curled around her face.

Harry watched as her face broke out in a smile, and her dimples made it even wider. The young raven haired teen shook his head and looked away. "Okay, we're off!" Sirius said, standing up.

He threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace, and nodded to the children. "Remember, say 'Diagon Alley' clearly." And with that, he vanished into the fireplace.

When it was Harry's turn, he felt a tug on his navel as he was transported to the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks. Sirius was waiting with Ron at a nearby table. Soon Hermione and finally Melanie had come three, and then the group was off to Diagon Alley.

"Okay, we'll split up, and return back here in two hours, alright?" The children nodded. Immediately, Hermione took Emily's hand and they left to go look at a clothing shop. Ron and Sirius went towards the Quidditch store.

Harry turned awkwardly to look at Melanie. "Would you like to – Erm, there's this shop over -" Melanie was already nodding, and together the pair went over to the first shop on the right.

An hour later, Harry was still looking for something to get Hermione and Melanie. There was a book on display by the window titled 'Spells for the Young Mind.'. Technically, it was for second and third years, but Hermione could probably understand this better than anyone.

Last but not least was Melanie. Melanie Spurlock was a very complex person. She had different mindsets than most people. She was also bloody brilliant.

Just as harry and Melanie were passing the next shop, he saw it. It was on a shiny display, right in front of the window. He knew she would love it as soon as he saw it. He made up and excuse for Melanie, then ducked into the store.

It was fairly busy today, but he was able to find an assistant to help him purchase it. As soon as it was wrapped, he dropped it into the bag he had brought for the gifts, and then ran outside to catch up with Melanie.

It was around two o'clock, so the two children went to the Three Broomsticks to find the others. Hermione and Emily were already waiting there. Now it was just Ron and Sirius.

Hermione, Mel, Em and Harry sat at a table conversing about the gifts they had bought. "I got mum that knew cookbook she's been wanting." Harry said to Emily. She frowned. "So did I..." she trailed off.

They both produced the cookbook they had gotten, and groaned. It was the exact same copy. Harry had spent all morning hunting down the book.

"I got it first!" he argued.

"No, I did!" Emily retorted.

"How would _you_ know?" Harry replied.

"Because I -" Both children stopped as Sirius and Ron walked into the pub. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked, sitting down. Immediately, they both started bickering again.

"Both of you stop it!" Sirius ordered firmly. "How about _no one_ gets the book? That way it's fair." Harry grumbled and tucked it back into his robes. He'd have to go and return it now.

"Hello, what can I get you?" a pretty blond woman with green eyes asked. "Ah, Sirius, you're back!" she said, smiling fondly at the young prankster.

"Hello Rosmerta." He replied smiling. "Can I have a bottle of Firewhiskey? Oh, and of course, five butterbeers. Also some apple pie." She nodded and left with the order. "I'm telling you, that woman makes the best apple pies." Sirius said, grinning.

Until their food came, they talked about their Christmas plans. "I really wanna get a new broomstick. Mine's getting old." Ron said, frowning.

"I want a new spellbook to study, I'm nearly done mine." Hermione said proudly. Harry grinned, remembering the book he got her.

"I need some new dress robes." Melanie said, smiling. "The ones at Burberry's are very pretty." Just then, the pies and drinks arrived. It smelled really good, and Harry couldn't help his mouth watering at the sight.

"Alright, dig in. After this, we'll go back home." Harry's godfather said before they all ate.

Harry collapsed on his bed after a long day of shopping. Diagon Alley was hectic, as people were rushing about to finalize their presents since it was Christmas Eve. He wondered idly what his parents would get him, before sleep overtook him.

On Christmas morning, the young raven haired boy woke up. He ran down the stairs to see his parents, Sirius and Hermione sitting at the table. "Merry Christmas!" they all chorused when they saw him.

His mum had made tree shaped pancakes with sweet maple syrup and pumpkin juice. He sat down and dug in immediately.

Of course, Mrs. Potter was scrambling to start seasoning the food for Christmas dinner. She silently levitated the plates to the sink to start washing themselves.

"When are we getting presents?" an energetic Ron bounded into the room happily. "Well, Merry Christmas to you too." Melanie said sarcastically, coming in right after him.

"Ron, your mum flooed to invite us all down to the Burrow." Lily said nonchalantly. Ron nodded and sat down to eat his pancakes.

"We'll all be coming back here for Christmas dinner." James added from his side of the table. The four children nodded, and then Hermione spoke up. "I'd better get packing; we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow."

And with that, she got up and left. Everyone smiled and started to clean up. Soon they were off to the Weasleys'.

"Oh, good afternoon Lily, James! Ron, my dear boy!" Molly Weasley was excited to see her guests show up. "Come along this way." She ushered them to a cozy little living room where Fred and George were sitting with a man.

He had the same fiery red hair they did, but his was tied back in a ponytail. "Bill, at least introduce yourself!" Molly chastised. He grinned and stood up.

"Bill Weasley. Curse Breaker for Gringotts." He stuck out his hand, and Harry, Emily, Hermione, Ron and Melanie shook it. A girl waltzed into the room. "Mum, can we open presents n -"

She blushed a fiercely when she realized that the Potters had arrived. "Merlin, Ginny, hold on." Molly scolded, and then left to find the rest of their children.

Ginny Weasley had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the same flame red hair as her brothers. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress that brought out the flecks in her eyes. When she smiled, it made the whole room light up.

"Ginny, this Hermione Granger, Melanie Spurlock," Ginny smiled at each of them. "And Harry and Emily Potter." First, her eyes strayed to Emily, and then they landed on Harry.

Ginny's big brown eyes widened when they saw the raven-haired boy. His messy hair and round rimmed glasses, his bright green eyes. And little did she know that at that moment, her whole life had changed. All because of Harry. Harry Potter.

She snapped out of her daze when he reached forward to shake her hand. The young boy had a warm, strong grip. Soon the Weasley family had joined, and they all sat in the cramped living room exchanging and opening gifts.

When it was his turn, Harry opened his first present from Ron's mum. He had the same sweater that Ron and the twins had gotten, except his had a big green 'H' in the middle. "Thanks Mrs Weasley." Harry said, smiling politely.

From Hermione, he got a book of Quidditch manoeuvres and tricks. Ron had gotten him a huge packet of his favourite candy, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and ten chocolate frogs.

Emily gave him some prank products that she had bought from the Weasley twins. They were starting a joke shop behind their mum's back, which resulted in hilarious situations and odd accidents.

When his parents and Sirius handed him his gift, he was very excited. It must have been special if all three of them decided to collaborate on it. He ripped open the rectangular shaped package and gasped in awe.

"A Firebolt! B-but these-they aren't even on sale yet!" Harry stuttered, amazed at his parents' gift. Lily smiled compassionately. "We pulled some strings with our friends down in the Quidditch supply store." James said, winking.

"It may have cost a bit extra, but it was worth it." Sirius said, his eyes twinkling madly. "Thanks!" Harry said gratefully.

He hugged his parents and his godfather before moving onto the next present. This one was from Melanie. He opened the small white box.

Inside was a tiny yet noticeable pendant. A glossy clear stone hung from the silver chain, and as he held it up, the sunlight caught the pendant. Harry squinted at it, and it was only then that he saw the tiny inscription on it, small enough for his eyes only.

"Merlin, that must have cost a fortune!" Ron broke through Harry's admiring thoughts. He looked at Melanie to find her blushing a furious red. "I-If you don't want it, I could erm -"

Harry silenced the stammering girl with a tight hug. "Thanks, Mel. I love it." He whispered, loud enough for only her to hear. She smiled and nodded back at him.

"Time for your gifts, Mel." The raven haired boy said, pulling away from the hug. She smiled and reached for the first present.

"Aww, Hermione, you shouldn't have!" the young girl grinned at Hermione. She had gotten a package. The package included a beautifully fitted blue dress, a container of Sleekeazy, Muggle hair products, and various packages of makeup.

Mel and Hermione hugged and then she moved on to Ron's gift. It was a pretty snow globe. "The snow globe changes with the weather." He explained. Mel nodded.

Emily had gotten her an enchanted picture frame with pictures that changed every two minutes. Finally she reached for the tiny rectangular box Harry had gotten her. She unwrapped the paper and found a glass case.

Enclosed was a pair of big rectangular black glasses. She looked at him questioningly, and then took off her own pair. Melanie's eyesight went blurry for a second, and then she put on the ones Harry had given her.

Her eyesight cleared up, and she grinned as she looked around her. She could physically see the wards put up around the Burrow, and see the joke sweets that were hidden in Fred's pocket.

She could see every magical thing around the room, whether hidden or not. At first it was overwhelming, but she got used to it. "Harry," she whispered softly. "You shouldn't have." Complete silence engulfed the room.

"It's no problem." He said, smiling. "Hermione helped me add some spells to it, to make it stronger, but it was mostly my doing."

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione laughed next to him. "Will someone please explain what's going on?" Emily asked curiously.

"Well, these glasses give her the power to see any magical concealment, or anything magical, whether hidden or seen by the naked eye." Hermione explained. "But no one outside of this room can know, otherwise her glasses might be taken from her." The Weasleys and Potters nodded.

"Thanks." Melanie said again. Clapping her hands, Lily finally stood up. "Everyone ready for Christmas dinner?" she asked. The children nodded, and before long, they were gathered at Potter Manor.

The Manor was filled with the sounds of laughter and joy, as the two families celebrated this joyous occasion. Lily and Molly set about making dinner. "Ron, can you and Harry set the table?" Lily called from the kitchen.

Ron reluctantly got up, and Harry followed him. They set the table, and then the families sat around the table. "This is delicious!" Ron said around his mouthful of stuffed turkey. Lily and Molly grinned knowingly at each other.

The night faded into jolly conversations, until James finally remembered that they were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. "Alright, goodbye!" the Potters called as the Weasleys flooed back home.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Melanie went to their respective rooms and soon fell into a deep sleep, still fantasizing about the past days.

* * *

**Yay, Christmas! Uh huh, I went there. Well, remember to review! :)**

**~Stez**


	5. Preparations

**SORRY SORRY SORRY I JUST CAME BACK FROM A LONG ROAD TRIP TODAY AND I'M EXHAUSTED BUT I STILL PUT A CHAPTER UP I'M SORRY IT'S LATE :/ but at least I uploaded. K. Bai!**

* * *

Harry sighed, back in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had just had a very long train ride back from his home to Hogwarts. Everyone was excited about their new Christmas presents.

"Ooh, my mum got me this new perfume that smells _fantastic!_" Lavender Brown trilled as she talked to Parvati and Padma.

Everyone was bursting with happiness. Sadly, it didn't last long. Their first class after the break was Potions with Snape. As the Gryffindors and Slytherins waited outside the dungeons, Draco Malfoy swaggered up. "Well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood." Ron gasped and lunged at Malfoy. "How dare you?" he roared. "How dare you call Hermione a Mudblood?" If Seamus and Dean hadn't held him back, he would have lunged at Malfoy.

"Why not? It _is_ what she is." The silver haired boy drawled. Harry clenched his fists as Hermione whimpered and looked like she was about to cry.

"She's nothing but a filthy, despicable, insufferable -"

"_Don't you dare._"

Draco turned to see Melanie standing behind him. "Oh, so now you're sticking up for the Mudblood, are you?" he taunted, sneering at her. "Well, I would assume so, seeing as you're just a stupid little girl. Heard from your father lately?" he said suddenly, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"I heard he left you and your filthy scum mother when you were born." Melanie blanched, her sudden confidence wearing away. She levelled Harry with a gaze, and the look in her eyes made his chest hurt. Harry immediately whipped out his wand. He cast the Jelly Legs jinx on Malfoy, making his legs jiggle suddenly.

The Gryffindors immediately started snickering, while the Slytherins tried to hide their laughter and send half-hearted glares at the others.

"_ENOUGH!_"

That one word was enough to make everyone in the dungeons freeze. "Finite Incantatem." Snape muttered, swishing into the cold dungeons. Malfoy's legs turned back to normal, and he scampered away to Crabbe and Goyle.

Snape then turned to Harry and Melanie with a look of loathing on his face. "Two weeks detention." He barked, then leaned towards the pair. "It will be _much_ worse if anything like this ever happens, do you understand?" The two nodded and Snape turned to open the dungeon doors. "Class is beginning." He hissed, and the children rushed by to reach their seats. Harry didn't miss the glare Snape sent his way.

After Potions was lunch. Instead of eating at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione, Harry decided to go down to the lake to relax. He sat on the bank, looking into the glassy depths.

His eyes looked the same emerald green as before, his hair just as messy, but there was something different about him. He recognized that his own expression was a tad bit excited, almost anticipating.

Harry had a gut feeling that something was about to happen, though he wasn't sure what. He was brought out of apprehensive thoughts by the sound of a twig snapping behind him.

Harry turned to see Melanie standing there. "Hey." She said softly. He smiled back at her and nodded. "Hello."

"I just wanted to thank you." Harry looked up at her puzzled. "For what?"

"For sticking up for me, with Malfoy." She replied, sitting next to him. He nodded again. "It was my pleasure." He said. "He was being a real git anyway."

"I hate him." Melanie said, frowning with disgust. "Him and his 'pureblood' tirades. I'm just sick of it."

Just as he was about to reply, Harry felt a searing pain coming from his scar. The daylight suddenly became too bright, and before he knew it, he had blacked out.

_Harry stood in the shadows, watching a man with silvery blond hair and a black robe walk by. He had seen that hair somewhere before, but he couldn't be sure. He shook his head and followed the man. __Suddenly the man stopped in the center of a bare, dark room, and a voice slithered out from the darkness to meet him._

"_Lucius. Do it soon. My body. I need this. Soon." Lucius nodded, and fright clearly showed on his face. "Yes, My Lord. But when? And how?" he asked. _"_Slytherin's Circle. Soon." Came the lowly hiss from the shadows, and Lucius nodded before turning and hurrying down the halls. Harry followed him to a room where others in robes were sitting and obviously waiting for him._

"_What did he say, Malfoy?" The pieces of the puzzle clicked together in Harry's head. The silvery blond hair, the same dark gray eyes. This was Malfoy's father. _"_Slytherin's Circle. Soon. Very soon." He repeated quickly. Murmurs rose in the room. Finally, one timid voice asked, "What's Slytherin's Circle?"_

_The murmurs rose to angry voices._

"_How don't you know?"_

"_Are you really that daft?"_

"_You must be -"_

"_Silence!" Everyone blanched at Malfoy's voice. The older man turned to the one who had asked. "Now Wormtail, that is a funny question. Considering you were in Gryffindor, I will give you the benefit of the doubt."_

"_Thank you Lucius, thank you very much." Wormtail stuttered. Malfoy nodded and continued, pacing the room. _"_Slytherin's Circle is a hidden passage that Salazar Slytherin created when he founded Hogwarts. It starts in the snake statue in his home. Once the Snake Language is spoken, the statue reveals the passage. Right to the Chamber."_

_Wormtail nodded. "But, if I might ask, who speaks the Snake Language?"_

"_Our Lord." Lucius said serenely. "We will bring his soul with us. He will open the Chamber for us." The Death Eaters murmured in appreciation. _"_All hail the Dark Lord!" The voices got louder until they faded into silence._

"Harry? Harry? Oh, just wake up!" Emerald green eyes met beautiful sapphire blue ones. "Thank Merlin! You're awake." Melanie hugged the groggy boy in front of her.

Harry sat up, rubbing his scar ferociously. There was still some lingering pain. "What happened?" Mel asked, sitting back on her heels. "I-I just – vision! Circle! Slytherin!" Harry stuttered, not making any sense. "What?" the girl frowned at him, terribly confused. "I had a vision." Harry explained. "I don't know how. One minute my scar was just hurting me, the next, I was in a place. A mansion I think." Melanie nodded giving him a calculating look.

"I saw Malfoy's father. He was talking to this...thing. The thing said something about a place called Slytherin's Circle. Apparently, Salazar Slytherin used it to get to the Time Chamber without having to go to Hogwarts."

Melanie's eyes widened. "They're coming." She said in a hushed tone. Harry nodded. "We must tell Hermione and Ron, and Luna and Cedric." Immediately, the pair got up and rushed to the Great Hall. Luna was talking to Michael Corner, a fellow Ravenclaw, when Melanie stopped her. "Luna, can you meet us in the Library in ten minutes?" Luna smiled calmly and replied with a nod. "Of course."

Michael watched the exchange wearily before leaving with his friends. Next was Cedric. "How about we split up?" Mel suggested. Harry nodded and they went their separate ways. After finding that his friends weren't in the hall, Harry went to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, Ron and Neville were sitting in front of the fire, discussing their Potions homework.

"Ron, Hermione, I need to speak to you." The two looked up from their conversation puzzled. "In the Library, can you come with me?" he repeated. Ron and Hermione got up to follow him out of the common room. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry shook his head. "Come on." He repeated.

Finally, they reached the Library and found where Luna, Cedric and Melanie were waiting tensely.

"What happened?" Cedric asked confusedly. Harry explained the vision he had to the five people around him. There was a heavy silence around the room when he finished, before they all burst into questions.

"You can see visions?"

"There's something wrong with your scar!"

"Slytherin's Circle!"

"Great Merlin, they're coming!"

"We have to go down there immediately!"

"But first we need to find the entrance."

"And we can't possibly find Salazar Slytherin's house, can we?"

"Blimey, this blows."

All six children sighed and agreed with Ron. "Maybe we should try and find the entrances in each of our Common Rooms." Cedric suggested helpfully. "That's it!" Harry exclaimed. "Once we find it, we can each enter from our Common Rooms and meet up in the Chamber."

"Lovely idea, Harry." Luna commented.

"Tomorrow's our day off from classes, so how about we spend the day figuring out the entrance. Once we find it, we can tell each other. Once everyone's got it, we can decide a time to enter together." Hermione said, already forming a plan.

"Yes, of course Hermione." Luna said. "Yeah, we can do this." Cedric spoke up, grinning. "Together?" Melanie asked, smiling lopsidedly.

"Together." They all agreed.

The next day, Harry woke up determined to find the passage. After eating a brief breakfast with Ron and Hermione, he went back to the Common Room. Most of the Gryffindors were either down by the lake, studying, or outside playing Quidditch.

Ron, Hermione and Harry were still searching the Common Room when Neville came down the stairs. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Erm, Hermione, could you please help me with my Potions homework?" He asked. "I um, I accidentally spilled my Greengrass potion on my parchment."

Hermione sighed. "I told you, be careful with it." She followed him up the stairs, muttering about 'spilled potions' and 'carpet stains'. Ron grinned at Harry, and the two boys continued searching. At last, they sat, exhausted, in front of the fire. They had searched every single possible location in the room.

Harry looked on top of the fireplace mantel where the portrait of Godric Gryffindor resided. It was only then that he noticed the words were inscribed on it, so tiny that you would barely notice.

"Ron, come take a look." He said, peering closer.

_**Intrant ibi et cor vestrum obligamus. Mors accidat, virtutem sit amet.**_

"Have you found anything?" Hermione asked, coming down the stairs. Harry and Ron stepped aside to let her see the tiny inscription. She looked at it before leaning away. "Latin." She said simply. "This is written in Latin."

"How the bloody hell do you know Latin?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione blushed a light shade of pink. "I read it in a book last year." She said sheepishly. "So, what does it mean?" Harry asked, interrupting their coming argument. Hermione leaned closer to the mantel. "Hmm, something about bravery. Hearts binding. Oh, I see." She mused.

"Well, could you interpret for the rest of us who can't read Latin?" Ron asked, exasperated. Hermione shot him a glare, but continued anyway. "It says, 'Enter this passage and bind your heart. Death may befall, but bravery is the key.' Godric Gryffindor must be very cryptic." She said.

"So, how do we enter?" Harry asked confused. The three sat down in front of the fireplace contemplating.

"How about reading it in Latin, like a spell?" Hermione suddenly suggested. Harry and Ron nodded, and they stood up, standing in front of the fireplace. Hermione suddenly took the boys' hands. "Oi! What're you doing?" Ron asked, a red blush taking over his face. "If it does work, then all three of us will be taken to the Chamber, not just the one who spoke the words." She explained calmly.

Then she leaned forward and recited the spell. Harry and Ron closed their eyes, waiting for her words.

"_**Intrant ibi et cor vestrum obligamus. Mors accidat, virtutem sit amet."**_

There was utter silence, then a roar from the fireplace. The usually silent Gryffindor portrait above it spoke up. "Well, well, well. Looks like we have some _very_ smart Gryffindors here, yeah?" Godric Gryffindor said, grinning. "You've figured out my tricks." He nodded down at the fireplace. "You may enter." The three Gryffindors stared at the fire, still as green as ever.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused. "It could be a trap." He frowned. "Oh well, suit yourself." Godric said, and then returned to his immobile state. Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. "Do you think he's telling the truth?" Ron whispered, as if he were scared that Godric would hear him. "Should we do it?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about you two, but I'm going in." Hermione said firmly. "Enough of toying with our knowledge. I'm going in."

"Hold on, I'm coming too." Harry agreed, grabbing Hermione's hand. Ron sighed. "I guess I'll go too." He said. Together they took a deep breath and stepped into the greenish flames, which immediately turned blue. Unknown to them, Neville Longbottom was standing at the foot of the stairs, the remainder of his potion in his hands, watching and listening to every word they had said.

* * *

**The action is about to start in the next chapter! Review please, it would mean a lot :)**

**~Stez**


	6. Entering the Chamber

**Sorry this is late I've been sick the past couple of days :/**

* * *

At the last second, Neville jumped into the blue flames.

He felt a tugging sensation in the pit of his stomach as he was transported somewhere. Suddenly, the invisible force that held him released its hold, and gravity caught up to him. He fell and landed on something soft and warm. "What the bloody hell was that?" Came Ron's voice from the darkness.

"Oh, it's just Neville." Hermione sighed. "Wait a second, Neville! What are you doing here?"

"Lumos." Harry, Ron and Hermione's faces popped out of the darkness. "How did you get here?" Harry asked in disbelief. "I heard everything. What you lot were saying." Neville stuttered. Ron rolled his eyes. "Great, somebody else to come along with us." He grumbled. Hermione smiled reassuringly. "Ignore Ron. We'd be happy to have you come along." She said, ever so kind as always. Seeing as he had no means of leaving at the moment, Neville nodded.

"I guess so." Came his uncertain reply. "Right." Harry said, clapping his hands and moving forward. "We've gotten in; the question is...how do we get out?"

Ron moved his wand light around the dark cave they seemed to be in. There were four different paths, each leading off into impenetrable darkness. "Which way would we go?" Neville asked curiously. Just then, there was a wild wailing above their ears, and Hermione and Ron moved just in time before something came flying down on Harry. "Now what?" Ron groaned.

"Well, good to see you too." Came the grumpy voice the three Gryffindors had grown to know well. "Er, Mel, would you mind getting off me?" Harry wheezed out from under the blond witch. She stumbled and quickly stood up, offering out a hand to the boy beside her. "Yeah, sorry about that." She said. In the dim wand light, her blush was barely noticeable. "How did you get here Melanie?" Hermione asked, confused.

"It was the fireplace." She said, looking around her in fascination. "There was something written on it. I just repeated it and I was sucked into this place."

"Us too!" Neville spoke up. Melanie blanched, suddenly realizing that Neville was there. "Oh, er, hi Neville." She said awkwardly. "How did you get here?"

"I followed them in." He said rather proudly. "Oh." Melanie replied. There was a tense awkwardness in the air before Harry sighed. "I guess all the passages are the same from each Common Room then. Into the fireplace." He said. "I guess we should tell the others." The five children nodded, and then looked around.

"So, how do we leave?" Ron asked the most important question, and they all exchanged glances. "Maybe if we say the spell again." Hermione guessed. They joined hands, and were about to repeat the spell when they heard a whooshing sound.

Learning from his mistakes, Harry leaned back, pulling Melanie with him instinctively. As soon as his fingers connected with her skin, tingles and shock waves traveled up his arm. It was as if there was electricity coursing through his veins. Melanie must have felt it too, because she gasped soft enough that only Harry could hear. It was then that they realized that other people had arrived.

"Hello." Luna said, getting up gracefully. Underneath her, Cedric groaned and sat up. "That was quite a hard landing." He said. "Oh, hey Neville." He suddenly noticed the nervous boy standing on the edge of the circle.

"Neville, what a pleasure to see you." Luna said serenely. Neville smiled back at the familiar face of his friend. "Let me guess, the fireplace?" Hermione asked the two.

They both nodded, and looked equally surprised. "How did you know?" Cedric asked. Hermione gestured to Melanie who smiled sheepishly. "Guilty is charged." She said, a lopsided grin gracing her pale features. "So, where to?" Luna asked. They all exchanged glances. Harry was about to answer when his scar started throbbing. _Oh, not again,_ was the last thought in Harry's head before the blindingly white light overtook him.

_Harry found himself trailing behind Malfoy Sr. in a circular room with memorabilia dedicated to Salazar Slytherin. Portraits of him and reports of his achievements hung on the walls. Harry turned to see that he was being followed closely by other Death Eaters. When he turned to look back at Lucius, he found that the man was clutching a tiny black diary very tightly in his hands._

_He stood in front of the Slytherin statue and started flipping frantically trough the book until he found the right page. "Master, we seek your guidance and help." He muttered. "Rennervate." Lucius pointed his wand at the book, and from it a silvery light rose._

_The light formed into a cruel, taunting figure. The hairs on the back of Harry's head stood on end as the figure turned to the statue and began hissing something. Slowly, the hissing turned into words, and Harry understood every word he uttered._

"_My great ancestor, bring me to the Chamber of Time, which holds all secrets, guarded by the great Salazar Slytherin."_

_The statue started to melt into green goo that stuck to the bottom of the Death Eaters' feet. "My heir, you may pass." The statue hissed back, and the goo cleared, turning into a fire._

_The figure from the book turned back to Lucius. "Step into the fire." It said, before disappearing back into the diary it had sprouted from. Lucius stepped towards the fire, and soon the other Death Eaters followed. Harry felt he had no other choice than to go into it too._

_He felt the same tugging sensation from back in the Common Room._

"Oh, not again." Harry opened his eyes and was startled at how close Melanie was to him. He could basically feel the heat radiating off her body. Harry absent mindedly rubbed his scar and sat up, noting the looks of worry that his friends cast him. Neville was watching him with fear.

"Oh, don't worry Neville, happens all the time." He said off-handedly. "What happened mate?" Ron asked nervously. Harry frowned and jumped to his feet as he suddenly remembered.

"The Death Eaters! They're coming! We have to start moving, now!" He instructed, already moving off into the darkness. "What're you -"

"We have no time!" Harry cut Cedric off, searching for the path. He suddenly stopped, remembering the diary. "If you see a little black diary, just take it and run." He said.

"I'll explain later, but you just have to trust me." He looked at everyone in turn, until they nodded. Surveying the four paths in the darkness, he asked, "All right. Which way should we go?" Immediately, Ron, Hermione and Neville pointed to the one on the far left. Cedric pointed to the one next to it, Melanie pointed to the far right one, and Luna nodded in the direction of the one between Cedric and Melanie.

"Okay. So, it seems that each House would choose a different tunnel." Hermione said, frowning. "I suggest we split up into groups of two."

Melanie did the math in her head. "But, there's only seven of us." She said, frowning. "One of us would have to go alone." The seven children exchanged looks, before Cedric stepped up. "I'll go alone." He said grimly.

"I'll go with Hermione." Ron volunteered, stepping next to his fellow Gryffindor. "I can go with Neville." Luna said calmly, a small smile gracing her features. Melanie and Harry turned to look at each other. "I guess I'm with Harry." Mel said, smiling at the raven-haired boy.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Harry asked, clapping his hands together. They nodded and bid their final goodbyes. Cedric left for his tunnel with a final glance back to his friends. Soon, all were gone except for Melanie and Harry.

With a firm nod, the two ventured into the tunnel. Shadows scattered through the cave and spiders crept up the walls. With every growing second their footsteps seemed too loud in the darkness of the tunnel. There was soon a slow slithering sound, and a loud shadow emerged from the darkness.

"_Hmm, two young children, wandering down here in the dark. What are you doing here?"_Melanie inhaled sharply. Harry on the other hand was brave enough to answer. He surprised himself by responding in a series of low hisses. "_We seek the Time Chamber."_

A humongous snake slithered out of the darkness, slowly making its way up the stone walls. Melanie immediately turned to Harry with an awed expression on her face. "You speak it too?" she asked in a hushed tone. "You can speak Parseltongue?" Harry's eyes widened.

"I didn't even – I don't know what I was doing." He stammered. Melanie reached forward and grabbed his hand. "It's okay." She said. "I can - I can do it too. I was just too scared to admit it. Everyone knows Parseltongue is the sign of a Dark Wizard." She said, dangerously close to sobbing. "They would – I would become the outcast." Harry instinctively reached forward and wrapped his arms around the small blond girl.

"It's okay." He soothed. "We're in this together." She nodded and stepped back, wiping the tears off her face. "_Well, now that we're done with this touching show of affection, can we get on with it? I sense more people coming this way, and I would like to finish you before they come along."_

The two shared looks before turning back to the snake with renewed haste. "_What do we do?"_Melanie asked tentatively in Parseltongue. The snake hissed. "_I will ask you a question. Three chances to answer correctly or I will make a meal out of you."_ The great creature hissed in delight.

Now I wish Hermione was here, Harry thought desperately. "_Ahead is the chamber in which every secret lies. First you must find that of my creator. What was Salazar Slytherin's greatest secret?"_Harry turned to Melanie frantically. "He's the founder of your house, you should know." He said expectantly.

She gave him a dry look. "I never knew him personally!" she cried out exasperated. "_Tick tock, the clock is ticking."_The snake hissed delightedly. Harry racked his brain for any facts he knew about Salazar Slytherin. Meanwhile, beside him, Melanie thought about the times when Malfoy had droned on about Slytherin.

*Flashback*

"Yes, he ended up marrying my great-great-grandmother Clarissa. Though no one except for my family knew it. Some say it was his greatest secret."  
_"Some say it was his greatest secret."_  
_"His greatest secret."_

*End Flashback*

"_His wife! Clarissa Malfoy!"_Melanie shouted suddenly in Parseltongue. The snake hissed sadly. _"You have passed. I shall not make a meal out of you, you may go forth. But do not forget me, for I shall be back."_Harry stared at the girl beside him as if she had grown a second head.

"_Go, they are coming!"_The snake hissed suddenly. Harry broke out into a run and was closely followed by Melanie. Right behind the snake was a door. Harry stopped right beside it and shared a look with Melanie. "Together?" he asked, gripping the door handle tightly. Mel put her hand over his.

"Together."

The door gave way to a wide room. Harry and Melanie stepped into the clearing in the center, but were startled when a voice came out from between the rows and shelves of books. "Thank Merlin; I thought you'd never get here!" Hermione ran out from behind a large stack of books, followed closely by Ron, Luna and Neville.

Neville was practically shaking in fear from whatever he had experienced in the Ravenclaw tunnel. Luna's face was lacking its usual kindness and serenity. Ron just seemed plain depressed. "Where's Cedric?" Melanie asked as if she feared the answer. Everyone just shrugged and looked away.

"We need to start searching for the book on Tom Riddle." Harry said, breaking the tense silence. "The Death Eaters could be here any second. In case they come, hide in the shadows and Stupefy anyone you see, okay?" They nodded and split up. Harry skimmed the walls of the Chamber.

Everything seemed to be in chronological order. He found himself near the section dedicated to the First Wizarding War. A couple rows away, he could hear Hermione muttering to herself. "Wow. I never knew this. I'll study it later." He had no doubt that Hermione was packing away books to bring back with her.

"Harry! Come here!" Ron hissed suddenly. He hurried over to where Ron was clutching a thick red volume. Compared to the books on the shelves, this one was humongous. "I think these are the present day stacks." He gestured to the rows around him. "And look whose I found." He tossed the book to Harry.

On the front was a name written in gold. _Harry James Potter_. Harry gasped and realized that this certain book held his past, future and present. Everything about himself. All in a life story. He quickly shrunk it down and put it in his pocket.

"I'll read it later." He said in a detached voice. Harry skimmed the bookshelves until he realized they were not alone. "We're here, My Lord." Lucius Malfoy said quietly, not suspecting that he was not alone.

"Find my book." The voice hissed. There were a set of footsteps, and Harry pressed further into the shadows. I've got to find that book, he thought to himself. Harry ran quietly to a new row of books.

Each one was dark, except for a silver and black book, shining like a beacon in the sea of darkness. Harry rushed forward and grabbed in, staring at the cover. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." He read out loud. He had found it!

Quickly pocketing the book, he turned and ran, seizing Hermione's arm and dragging her away before she could protest. Just as they turned the corner of the next shelf, Hermione gasped quietly. Lucius Malfoy had set the tiny black diary in his hands down on one of the stacks to rest as he searched for the book.

"Okay, Stupefy on three." Harry whispered to Hermione. "One, two, three!"

"Stupefy!" They both shouted at the same time. Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes still wide. Harry quickly picked up the book, and they put it into Hermione's bag. They ran down the rows of books, grabbing people and stupefying Death Eaters.

Finally, they reached the door which they had come through. Everyone ran out when Melanie stopped suddenly. "Did anyone see Cedric come through?" She asked slowly, her eyes widening with every word.

Still, the six children shook their heads and Melanie started towards the Hufflepuff tunnel. "We have to find him!" She cried hysterically. "We can't just leave him to die." Hermione stepped forward and put a comforting hand on the sobbing girl's shoulder. "Melanie, Cedric is...he's dead."

The words seemed to be her breaking point. Melanie Spurlock collapsed into Hermione's arms in a heap of tears, sobbing over her friend's death. Finally, Luna spoke up. "We should at least go to the tunnel and try to find his body." She said. The others nodded numbly, and they set off in the direction of the tunnel.

It was only after a few minutes that they heard something from behind them. It sounded like the whooshing of wind. Ron ran back to check on it. When he came back, his eyes were wide, and his face was flushed. "There's a tornado!" He yelled. Harry ran back and looked to find that indeed, Ron was right. "What's happening?" he yelled over the roar of the coming wind.

"Who cares, just run!" Melanie screamed, running as far from the increasing winds as she could. The others followed suit until Ron tripped over something. "Bloody hell, what was t -"

Ron was stopped mid-sentence when he saw what he had stumbled upon. Cedric Diggory's handsome face had been mauled by claws, and he was bloodied and bruised. His hair was matted against his forehead in the sheens of sweat that had been there in the last moments of his life.

Melanie's contained sobs turned into full wailing as she saw what was left of the boy. "Oh Cedric. My dear Cedric." Her tears stained his bloodied shirt. Meanwhile, behind them, the wind was picking up. "Everyone, stand in a circle around him." Hermione ordered. "I'll say the spell."

They joined hands as Hermione muttered the words that would take them home. There was a tugging sensation in the pit of their stomachs before they were whisked away and spat out from the fireplace of a room Harry knew very well.

"Isn't this quite a pleasant surprise."


	7. Secrets

Albus Dumbledore was sitting calmly in his desk, staring at the three children as if he had expected their entrance into his office. "Would you like a lemon drop?" he asked serenely.

Melanie sobbed quietly next to Harry. She was still leaning over Cedric and wiping away the matted hairs on his forehead. Dumbledore looked down at the dead boy and the twinkle in his eyes disappeared. He muttered some words under his breath, and a beautiful phoenix flew to him.

"Fawkes, please inform Madam Pomfrey and Minerva immediately." The Phoenix burst into flames and disappeared. Finally, the six children came out of their daze and started talking all at once.

"Professor, the Death Eaters!"

"There was a book, two actually -"

"The fireplaces above the tunnels!"

"Cedric! He's dead!"

"There was a tornado!"

"We nearly died!"

Dumbledore stood and immediately the children quieted down. "Please take a seat. I know what happened."Ron immediately objected. "You do? But, how?" Dumbledore smiled rather slyly. "I have my ways. But that is not the point. I know what happened down there, and I believe you deserve some answers."

"The Death Eaters were safeguarding a book. This book contained one of the pieces of Lord Voldemort's soul." Everyone except Harry and Melanie flinched at the name of the dark wizard. "In the Time Chamber were the memories, the past of Tom Riddle. Using powerful spells, they could have coaxed the body from his memory into existence, and transfer his soul there."

Hermione gasped, Ron started choking on his own spit, and Luna's eyes widened. "That Chamber is precious. If something is taken out of it, time collapses around it, and the Chamber will be destroyed. I think that may be the 'tornado' you speak of. You are lucky you escaped in time."

"There were still Death Eaters in there." Harry said, frowning. "We left them there to die." Dumbledore shook his head and leaned forward. "My dear boy, even though they were swallowed by the vortex, they have not been killed. They have been scattered all through time."

Hermione's mind started racing at the thought of new information. "How did Cedric die?" Dumbledore asked gently. Melanie started sobbing louder and Luna started wiping her eyes frantically. It was strange to see the girl crying, for Luna had always been a bright, happy one.

"I think – Something clawed him." Ron answered carefully. Just then, the office door burst open and McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey rushed in. When she saw the state of the children, the teacher burst into tears.

"Dear Merlin, what happened to you?" McGonagall cried, hugging each child in turn. Dumbledore shared a look with her, and her eyes widened as she understood. Meanwhile Madam Pomfrey muttered a spell, and Cedric was levitated into the air.

"You need to come with me." Madam Pomfrey urged, giving the children sympathetic looks. They all nodded sullenly, too exhausted to argue. Just as they were leaving, Dumbledore stopped Harry.

"One moment, Mr. Potter." The old wizard gave Harry a deep, scrutinizing look. As the office cleared out, Dumbledore assessed Harry. "I assume there is still something you want to ask me?"

Harry looked up at the ancient wizard. He somehow suspected that Dumbledore could read his mind. After only a moment's hesitation, he asked the question he had been holding since he landed in the office.

"Could he really come back?" He asked quietly. Dumbledore looked away, the smile on his face gone. "Maybe. There are some things that cannot be answered, for even I do not know." Harry nodded, then the pain in his scar came up.

"There's – there's been this pain in my – my scar." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, and Harry thought he detected some hint of worry in the twinkling blue eyes. "In your scar?" He repeated. Harry nodded.

"I saw some kind of dream." He replied unsure of whether Dumbledore would think he was insane. The old wizard's eyes definitely widened, and he sat back, deeply pondering the new piece of information.

"Harry, do you know how you got that scar?" He asked suddenly. The raven haired boy shook his head. "No, my parents never told me." Harry replied slowly. Dumbledore frowned and nodded. "I'm not surprised." He whispered to himself. "They wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Can you please explain?" Harry finally exploded, exasperated with the muttering old wizard. Dumbledore turned his midnight eyes to the boy in front of him. "Voldemort gave you that scar."

Harry gasped and sat back. Voldemort? But how? "When you were just one years old, you were struck by Lord Voldemort. I killed him before the spell had its full impact on you. But the spell worked to some extent. You share some of his powers."

Harry stood up and immediately started objecting. "There's nothing wrong with me! I don't share _anything_ with that despicable man!" Dumbledore sat back, thoroughly amused.

"You know, young Tom Riddle spoke Parseltongue too." He mused, seemingly nonchalant. "Don't worry, I know you speak it too. Let me ask you something. When you were sorted this year, were you nearly put in Slytherin?" Harry almost fell out of his chair with surprise.

"How did you -?"

"Tom Riddle was in Slytherin. He was the direct heir of Slytherin to be precise. And you may not know it, but you are the heir of Gryffindor. I suppose the Sorting Hat wanted to put you in both houses, hmm?" Harry sat back, surprised. "You must know _now,_ that you share his powers."

Harry looked at the man in front of him, and somehow, he knew that the old headmaster was telling the truth. "May I have the diary?" Dumbledore held out a hand, smiling. Harry blanched for a second, then remembered the old wizard's words: _I have my ways._

The raven-haired boy took it out from beneath his robes, and handed it over. Dumbledore opened it and looked at the pages. "What does it say?" Harry asked quietly. The old wizard showed him the blank pages.

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Do not be fooled. It may be blank, but it has a great lot written in here." The wizard turned to keep it in the shelf behind the desk. "You should rest, you have been through a lot of strain in the past hours. Go to the Infirmary, I am sure Madam Pomfrey will be eager to treat you."

Harry stood and smiled at the Headmaster. "Thank you. You've given me a lot of answers." The twinkle in Dumbledore's returned as he bid the boy farewell. "Very well. Remember, you are welcome to visit me at any time when you feel the need."

Harry smiled. "Of course." He left Dumbledore's office and wandered aimlessly before finding the Infirmary. McGonagall was shepherding the prying students away from the doors. "Back to the Common Rooms you lot!" she called after the students she had chased off.

"Oh Harry, Madam Pomfrey is waiting for you." McGonagall said, ushering him through the doors. Inside, the nurse was rushing back and forth from each bed. As soon as Harry had walked in, she sighed.

"Will I ever rest?" she muttered, replacing the cloths on Cedric's forehead. "Into the bed now, here you go." McGonagall helped him climb onto the soft mattress. Harry sank into the sheets, and it was only then that he realized how utterly exhausted he was. The last words he remembered hearing before drifting off to sleep was from Madam Pomfrey.

"The Ministry is going to be absolutely furious with this!"

"Shh, don't wake him."

"Lily, I think he's awake already."

"No, he's still sleeping."

"James, would you pass me the waking up potion?"

"Sirius I said to let him rest!"

"I can't rest with you lot talking so loudly." Harry groaned, sitting up groggily. "Harry!" Lily swept up her oldest son in a big bear hug. "I wasn't sure when you were going to wake up!" Harry forced a smile for his mum while trying to ignore the aching of his limbs.

As he looked around, he realized that Ron, Hermione and Luna were still sleeping in their beds. Melanie was sitting up in the bed next to his, watching the family exchange. "Here, I imagine you body must be hurting a lot." Madam Pomfrey appearing shaking a purple potion and carefully spooned it into Harry's mouth. "This should help for a while."

"I'll give you four sometime alone." She beckoned for Melanie to follow her, and then turned to take her departure. Exchanging a look with Sirius and James, she added sternly, "And you better behave." As soon as the doors banged shut behind her and Melanie, all four adults turned to Harry. Sirius was the first to speak.

"You look like crap." The man said, flashing his godson a grin. James chuckled, while Lily gave the two best friends a disapproving look. After a couple of seconds, Harry gave a throaty chuckle.

"Dumbledore already told us what happened down there." James said, quietly staring out the window. "What were you thinking?" He asked. Harry was alarmed by his tone. Instead of sounding angry like the boy expected, his father just sounded sad. He sounded heartbroken.

"You could've gotten killed. You could've died." James said, relishing in the fact that his only son was still alive. "I know, but I just couldn't sit by and let it happen." Harry replied quietly.

Lily frowned at him. "That doesn't mean you should just go off on your own! And you brought those three," she gestured to the unconscious children around him, "with you. You could all have died." Her voice broke on the last word, and a small tendril of guilt lodged itself in Harry's heart.

He decided not to mention Cedric's death to his mother. "We're fine now." He said firmly. Sirius sighed in exasperation. "You won't always be 'fine'. You're not going to be so lucky next time."

"Next time? There won't be a next time!" Lily turned to look at Sirius, frowning. "Why did you encourage him?" Sirius looked bewildered, and James couldn't help but chuckle. That is, until his wife turned her withering glare on him. Harry joined in, grinning at his mum.

"This isn't funny!" she exclaimed, looking at the three men in front of her. "That is extremely childish and -"

"Oh, calm down Lily." She glared at James before her resolve wavered and she started to giggle. Soon the four were laughing merrily. "What's all this noise?" Ron asked sleepily. Lily glanced in his direction, and then stood up. "Well, I guess that's our cue. We'll owl you soon."

With that, the three adults bid Harry goodbye and left. Harry stretched and groaned. The potion's effects had already started to work, and Harry's limbs were feeling better. He walked over to Ron's bed and sat next to it. "I feel terrible." He moaned, sitting up.

Madam Pomfrey and Melanie had returned silently, so Harry was startled when the old mediwitch handed leaned over his shoulder to hand Ron the same potion he had been given earlier.

"You need to rest." She said, drawing the curtains around his bed. "You two can talk later." Harry sighed and returned to his bed. Melanie turned and assessed at the raven-haired boy. "What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

Harry thought about everything Dumbledore had told him. Looking around, he found that Madam Pomfrey had gone into her office. Then he turned back to patient girl beside him.

"Dumbledore told me some things. Remember the crazy visions I had?" Melanie hesitated before nodding quietly. "It turns out that they came from – from my scar." Melanie looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? It's just a scar." Harry confirmed it, his eyes wide. "But here's the thing: Voldemort gave me this scar." Unlike most people, Melanie didn't flinch, but instead frowned. "That's not all. I have some of his powers. That's why I can speak," he lowered his tone, "Parseltongue."

Melanie nodded. "That makes a lot of sense." She admitted. "It does explain a lot." Harry sighed and sat back. "When I was being sorted, the Sorting Hat talked to me. It said that I would do well in Slytherin, but I would also do well in Gryffindor. Dumbledore said that it was because Voldemort was in Slytherin. He was the direct heir of Slytherin, the last one to be precise."

"Dumbledore also said that I am the heir of Gryffindor, so that makes me half Slytherin and half Gryffindor." Melanie sat back impressed. "Whoa." She said quietly. "That's a lot to take in." The two were quiet for a while. "So, what do we do now?" she asked. Harry stood up and walked the short distance to her bed.

The young raven-haired boy sat next to his friend. "I don't know." He grabbed her hand and softly caressed it. "What happened to Cedric's body?" he asked gently. Melanie's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Harry in surprise.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't tell you yet?" Harry shook his head and frowned. "He's – his body cannot be healed. Madam Pomfrey had to extract his soul and safe keep it. His body cannot support his soul right now, so Madam Pomfrey has to nurse his body back to health before putting his soul back in it."

"It's a very tricky procedure, and there's a chance he might not make it. Madam Pomfrey sent his body to St. Mungo's and they're trying to treat him." Harry nodded and mused over the new information. At least he wasn't dead, but he could be. It was as good as being in a coma.

Harry turned to see his friend staring out the window. A silvery tear was streaking down her pale cheek. Her bright blue eyes had seemed to lose its lustre, and her skin was paler than usual.

"You were really close to Cedric, weren't you?" Melanie turned to look at the boy next to her before nodding silently. "He was like a brother to me." She replied quietly. "Every Christmas he would come over and we would have Christmas dinner together. Cedric was my best friend."

Harry could not bear to see the girl looking so distraught. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. She relaxed into his arms, turning to face his chest. Melanie liked the feeling of Harry's arms around her. He was soft but gentle. Kind and understanding. Sweet and caring.

It was in that moment that she realized that she might like Harry. More than she should. More than she cared to. Harry had become a main fixture in her life. Someone she could rely on. She felt that she would trust him with her life. And she knew that Harry felt the same way about her.

Harry Potter thought about Melanie. She was strong-hearted, and kind. Careless but compassionate. And, as if Harry would ever forget it, she was amazingly beautiful. Melanie was one of a kind.

She was one in a million, a diamond in the rough, a once in a lifetime chance. There was something in the way she smiled at him, the way her eyes portrayed her emotions, but yet they were hidden to all but him.

Yes, Melanie Spurlock was different. Very different.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Melanie left the Infirmary together. Luna's serene smile had returned, and even though she was still distraught about Cedric, Melanie was looking a lot better.

The color had returned to her face, and her sapphire blue eyes were twinkling. The four bid their farewells to Luna, and then set off towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As they reached the tower, Hermione and Ron turned to say goodbye to Melanie.

"Hold on a second, I just need to talk to Mel. You two go on." Ron gave him a puzzled look, while Hermione had a smug expression on her face. She cast Harry a knowing smile and then dragged Ron away.

"Thanks for talking with me. You helped get my mind off things." Melanie said as soon as the pair was gone. Harry smiled sincerely. "It was no problem." He replied back. They started to drift off in the direction of the Tower.

"Please don't tell Ron and Hermione what I told you." Harry said. "I just don't know how they would take it." Melanie felt her pride swell at the fact that Harry had confided in her, not even Ron and Hermione.

"It's okay." She replied. "I promise I won't say a word." Harry turned suddenly and engulfed her in a hug. "Thanks for listening Mel." He said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're a great friend." Melanie's heart sank at the word 'friend'. What _had_ she been hoping for anyway? Did he even consider maybe that someday she could be more than a friend? What did _she_ want anyway?

Sure, Harry was handsome. And brave, very brave too. He was smart and funny, clumsy and kind. He was a lot of things, but most of all, he was just...Harry. Maybe she _did_ like him. Maybe she _did_ want to be more than friends. But Harry just wanted to be friends, nothing more. He probably had his heart set on someone else. Really, Melanie saw the way he sometimes looked at Hannah Abbott, and Parvati Patil. It was in that moment that she realized that she could never be the same. When it came down to it, she was just another Slytherin.

Merlin knows why he even put up with her. Why would anyone want to talk to her, let alone even be around her? She would never be as heroic as the three Gryffindors, never as brave. She was an outcast, and she knew it. Melanie pulled away as this sudden realization hit her. "I have to go." She said quickly. Then she turned and fled to the Dungeons.

Harry stared confusedly after the girl. One minute, they had been getting along fine, the next she could barely meet his eyes. Shaking his head, he walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. _Girls,_ he thought with a frown. _Confusing is what they are. _As soon as he entered the Common Room, he was swarmed by people. "Harry, where were you? You missed our Potions test!" Lavender Brown frowned at him disapprovingly. "Snape was _furious_! He took off twenty points for each of you!" Seamus gestured wildly from Harry to Ron and Hermione who seemed to have entered a few minutes earlier and had suffered the same mobbing as he had.

"Where were you, Ron and Hermione?" Dean sauntered in and sat in the armchair. "Have you seen Cedric? He borrowed my Arithmancy textbook, and I need it for tomorrow's class." One of the older students cursed and frowned. When Harry didn't give an answer, the boy turned and stalked up to his dormitory, muttering about 'annoying first years'.

Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's arms and pulled them away from the obsessive Gryffindors. As soon as the portrait door slammed shut behind them, they turned to each other. "We need to talk." Hermione said firmly. "Where?" Ron asked, looking skeptically around him. "Let's look." Harry suggested. The three went around looking until Hermione stopped them. "I need to go to the loo." She said, and then ducked into the bathroom.

Harry and Ron waited outside the bathroom for five minutes before they both sighed impatiently. "What's Hermione doing in there?" Ron asked, frowning. "Hermione? What's taking so long?" He called through the door. The door opened, and Ron stepped back quickly. Hermione checked left, and then right, then beckoned to the boys to follow her in. "What, into there? It's the girls' loo Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, just come in! There's no one else in here but me." Hermione replied in an exasperated manner. Just as Ron was about to start blubbering, Hermione sighed and grabbed both boys by the collars of their robes, and then dragged them in.

The lavatory was completely empty, and there was a sign tacked to the mirror that read 'Out Of Order'. The sinks were covered in dust and cobwebs, the air thick with a musty smell. Hermione smiled and pointed to the third stall. "Well, what is it?" Ron asked impatiently. Hermione nodded to the stall again, and then called, "Come out Myrtle!" Harry and Ron looked bewildered until a silvery form floated out from between the stalls.

"Oh why hello! It's you again, Hermione, is it? And you've brought some friends to visit me, how lovely!" A girl with pigtails hovered in front of Harry and Ron. "I'm Myrtle, I haunt this bathroom."

Harry got over his initial shock and smiled at the ghost. "Hello Myrtle, I'm Harry." Myrtle put out a hand for him to shake. "Er – you're hand. It's – erm, you're dead." Harry finished awkwardly.

Myrtle stared at him before her bottom lip began to tremble, and she sobbed. "Oh, I'm dead! I almost forget sometimes!" she wailed. "I can't even live anymore. I remember the good old days when I was alive. I miss those times!" The ghost burst into tears and started wailing at the top of her lungs.

Ron looked terrified and tried to slowly back out of the room when Hermione stepped forward. "Myrtle, ignore him." She shot Harry an irritated glare. "He's just...jealous. Yes, jealous that he can't be dead like you." Myrtle sniffed and looked up. "You really think so?" she asked in a small voice. "I know so." Hermione answered encouragingly. Myrtle smiled and sat up. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione grinned back, and then remembered the two boys sitting gob-smacked next to her. "Myrtle, could you give us some privacy?" Hermione asked tentatively. Myrtle exchanged looks with all three children then nodded. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she was gone.

"Harry, she's sensitive to those sorts of things." Hermione said gently. "Next time you'll set her off if you act like that." Harry sighed and then leaned against one of the sinks. "What did you want to talk about?" he inquired. Hermione leaned forward and Harry noticed a spark in her eyes. "What happened with Melanie?" she asked, grinning. Harry shared a befuddled look with Ron. "We just talked." He said slowly.

The grin on the bushy-haired girl's face disappeared, and she leaned back with a frown. "That's all?" she sounded almost...disappointed with Harry. "What were you expecting?" Ron asked, giving her a weird look.

Hermione looked as if she couldn't believe the two boys in front of her. "I can't believe you two. You are so inattentive. I can_not _see how you would miss the obvious." Harry turned to Ron and gave him a look that said, 'I think she's finally gone bonkers'. Ron nodded and stared at Hermione. The girl huffed and turned to leave the bathroom and its befuddled occupants.

The time came for another Potions lesson. The three Gryffindors sat down at a lone table in the corner. Harry spared a longing glance at Melanie, who was sitting at another table with Daphne Greengrass. Everytime since that day when they had left the Infirmary, Melanie had been avoiding him.

"As usual, there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in today's class." Snape's dark mirthless eyes roamed over the room as he stalked in, until they stopped at the table where Ron, Hermione and Harry were sitting. The greasy-haired man smiled nastily. "Ah, care to grace us with your presence this class, did you?" he asked, carefully sauntering to their table, and never taking his eyes off of Harry.

"Unlike you three, the Slytherins," he gestured widely to the side of the room where the Slytherin house were sitting, "always show up on time and abide by all rules. Ten points to Slytherin." Melanie looked up at Harry to find he was already staring. Instead of looking away like he should have, he held her gaze and searched her eyes. He found regret, uncertainty and self-denial, before the blond girl looked away and turned back to her partner.

Several times during the lesson, Snape snapped at Harry and cursed Hermione's intellect, while ridiculing Ron's potion-making abilities. By the time class ended, the Gryffindors could not get out fast enough.

Harry caught Melanie's eye and grabbed her arm before she could escape. The shy girl avoided his eyes as he spoke to her. "We haven't had much time to talk the past couple days. Would you like to go to the Library after dinner to study?" he asked hopefully.

Melanie frowned and looked past his shoulder. "Sorry, I already have plans." She looked at the ground. "With Daphne and Pansy." Harry restrained himself from gasping. "Parkinson and her gang?" he stuttered in disbelief. Melanie's expression froze. "Her name is Pansy." She ground out through gritted teeth, and then turned to walk away. Harry stared after the girl that he had gotten to know. She had changed, it seemed. And those changes included Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin bullies.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Before they knew it, the end of the year had arrived and the young children had no idea how to spend their time. They were returning from paying a visit to Myrtle and stopped in their tracks when Luna ran into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I've been looking for you three!" Hermione looked up puzzled at the excited girl. "Why? What's happened?" she asked. Luna grinned madly at all of them before revealing the reason for her excitement. "It's Cedric! He's back!" Ron gave a surprised squeak, and the four raced down to the Infirmary together.

Madam Pomfrey was leaning over one of the hospital beds with a concentrating expression on her face. The atmosphere in the room was tense, and the children realized that something could go wrong, if not done properly. But Harry had faith in Madam Pomfrey. He knew that if anyone could cure Cedric, it was Madam Pomfrey. When they walked in, the mediwitch shushed them and beckoned for the children to gather around the bed.

Cedric looked handsome, even in his coma-like state. The boy had gotten his cuts and bruises treated by the people at St. Mungo's and now he was looking like brand new. He had been well groomed also. His dark brown hair was shiny and in its natural waves, while his cheeks had gotten their light blush back. The only thing missing was the lack of the silent rise and fall of his chest.

Madam Pomfrey had come back from her office with two glass stoppers. The first one was full of a yellowish misty substance, and the second was an odorless silvery liquid. She grabbed a cauldron from underneath her desk and poured the silvery liquid in first. She grabbed a potion from her pocket labelled 'Rennervate' and poured it into the cauldron.

She started mixing furiously then used a spell to heat up the mixed concoction. Finally she picked up her wand and performed an advanced spell. "Anima Corpori." She hissed. The mixture started to bubble and she finally added the yellow substance.

The potion turned from a silver color to a deep royal purple. When it stopped bubbling, Madam Pomfrey carefully ladled the concoction into a brand new glass stopper, and then she motioned for Hermione to hold Cedric's head up.

When his head was propped up in her arms, the mediwitch slowly poured the potion into Cedric's mouth. As soon as every drop of it was finished, Madam Pomfrey picked up her wand and nodded to the others. "I might need your help here." She said, frowning. "You need to get your wands out and say the Finite Incantatem. It has to be strong. You have to believe it with every fiber of your being. Are you ready?"

All four children and the one mediwitch took out their wands and pointed it at Cedric. "On three." Madam Pomfrey muttered. "One, two, three -"

"FINITE INCANTATEM!" Five bright jets of light hit Cedric Diggory in the chest, and the boy's body shook for a second, before he gasped in a huge breath of air. His eyelids fluttered and his fingers twitched, but he remained quiet. His chest rose and fell steadily as Madam Pomfrey checked his pulse. She nodded quietly to herself. "Steady pulse, strong heartbeat." The mediwitch muttered. "I think he'll be awake soon." She declared to the people in the room.

They sat tentatively around his bed for nearly an hour before he showed the first sign of consciousness. Cedric groaned in his sleep and rolled over. "Cedric?" Hermione asked unsteadily. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and checked on the boy. "Cedric?" he moaned, and scrunched his eyes tighter. "Cedric?" Madam Pomfrey repeated. Finally his grey eyes fluttered open. "CEDRIC!" Ron yelled happily. The healed boy winced, and Madam Pomfrey reprimanded Ron.

"Oh my, Cedric!" Luna said in a softer tone, smiling serenely. Cedric smiled groggily back. "Luna." He whispered his voice sore. Hermione grinned and Harry patted the older boy on the shoulder. It was then that he realized someone was missing. A certain blond haired, blue eyed girl. Why wasn't she here? Cedric was one of her good friends; shouldn't she be here with him?

"My chest...it hurts." Cedric moaned. Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly at the boy. "It's okay; it's natural for your chest to hurt. Don't worry, just take this pain potion." She left it on the bedside table for his bed, and then turned to the children."Okay, let him get his rest. He certainly needs it. You can visit him later." And with that, the four got kicked out of the Infirmary. Luna bid them farewell so she could spread the news of Cedric's return. Hermione decided to go to the Library to do some last minute studying, and Ron went to follow.

The best thing that Harry could do was go back to the Common Room. On his way, he heard voices and stopped in his tracks. Hiding around the corner, the voices drifted down the hallway and he stopped, because he recognized them. "Melanie, I've put a lot of thinking into this. I was going to ask..."

"Blaise just spit it out." Melanie sighed. Harry recognized him as Blaise Zabini, one of Malfoy's friends. Zabini took a deep breath. "I was going to ask if you would want to go to the Quidditch match on Tuesday with me." Harry peeked around the corner and saw them facing each other. They were fairly close, nearly touching even.

Melanie's usually pale complexion was a strawberry red color as she blushed. "Me? You want to go with me?" Zabini nodded boldly. "Yeah. I have two tickets, you should come." The boy himself blushed slightly. "That is, if you want to." She nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I would like to go." She said, grinning. Harry remembered how much she loved Quidditch. Zabini smiled back at her. "I'll floo by your place then?"

Melanie nodded. Then she reached out shyly to hug him. Harry's hands automatically balled into fists. Zabini had his arms wrapped around her, and they stayed in that position for what seemed like was necessarily longer, until they awkwardly parted ways. As soon as Zabini left, Melanie smiled to herself. She really liked him, and she was sure that Zabini liked her back. She turned to go back to the Common Room and stopped in her tracks.

Harry Potter was standing and watching her with an unreadable expression, though she could make out slight fury from his eyes. She squared her shoulders. "Do you need anything?" she asked boldly. Barely contained fury flashed in Harry's eyes. "Where were you?" he ground out angrily. Melanie looked surprised for a second before narrowing and retorting. "I wasn't aware that my location had to be -"

"Cedric."

That one word shut up the irritated girl. "He came back today." Melanie's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she suddenly looked very guilty. "And while your best friend was basically coming out of his coma, you were out here arranging a date with Zabini!" Harry's voice got louder with every word.

Now the guilt was clear on her face, and her bottom lip started trembling. "You couldn't even make out time for your own friend! You decided to be selfish instead!" Melanie's eyes watered and the tears fell. The look in her eyes made Harry stop mid-rant. He knew the words he had said had broken her heart. And it was in that moment, as she turned and fled, that Harry knew that Melanie would never forgive him.

And that what was left of their newfound friendship had just gone down the drain.


	9. Chapter 9

The Hogwarts Express pulled into Platform 9 3/4. As Harry stepped off and bid a farewell to his friends, he sighed in contentment. He had really enjoyed himself this year, and even though he would miss Ron and Hermione, they had all agreed to meet up at the Burrow in August.

James, Lily and Emily were waiting for him on the platform. His mother swept him up in a hug, and so did his sister. James smiled affectionately at his son, then heaved his trunk onto a cart. The four Potters flooed back home to Potter Manor.

"I'm so excited for this year!" Emily said in a sing-song voice. "I get to go to Hogwarts!" James grinned at his daughter and crouched to stay at her height. "You know, Hogwarts _is_ pretty fun. Though, I've heard about Beauxbatons, maybe I might just send _you_ there."

Emily gasped and her eyes widened dramatically. "Please, _never _do that!" Lily smiled at her family's light teasing. "So, what do you want for dinner?" she asked conversationally.

"Actually," Harry spoke up. "Could we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour? Fred and George told me there's a new flavor." Emily grinned and gave him a thumbs up sign over their parents' shoulder. Lily and James shared a look, then smiled gently.

"I s'posse we could have a bit of sugar, what do you think Lily?" James asked his wife teasingly. She grinned back at him. "Well, why not?"

The four gathered their cloaks and flooed to Diagon Alley. When they entered, the waitress led them to a booth in the corner and handed them menus. "I'll be back to take your order." she turned and went to tend to other customers.

"Hmm, the Choco-Fudge Melt looks good." Emily mused, searching the menu. James shook his head. "Chocolate?" he repeated. "No, vanilla's _way_ better."

Harry shook his head in disagreement. "No, chocolate is better." James sighed and turned to his wife. "Vanilla or chocolate?" he asked. Lily pretended to think for a second. "Caramel." she decided.

Three heads turned to swivel in her direction. "What?" the three of them asked in unison. Lily giggled, and soon all four Potters were laughing along with her. "Can I take your order?" the waitress had returned, and was now staring at them like they had grown three heads.

James coughed awkwardly. "I'll have the Vanilla Cream Sundae." As she scribbled on her notepad, Emily spoke up. "I'll have the Choco-Fudge Melt." Harry nodded in agreement. "Same as her."

Finally it was Lily's turn. "And I shall have the Caramel Toffee Chunk." The waitress popped her gum and turned. "I'll be back with your orders." she called over her shoulder.

James and Emily started an easy conversation over the upcoming Quidditch Bowl. Just as Harry was about to join in, he caught a flash of platinum blond hair. Malfoy's familiar drawl floated over to his table.

James saw Malfoy at the same time as Harry did and stopped mid-sentence. "Ugh, Malfoy." he groaned. Harry smiled. At least his father hated the Slytherin as much as he did. Lily quietly reprimanded her husband while Emily giggled.

It was then that Harry looked closer. Malfoy, as usual, was with his group of Slytherins, which happened to include Pansy and her gang. He was chatting animatedly with Zabini, and they let out a chortle as Nott told a joke. If Pansy was here, then that could only mean...

Zabini casually slung his arm around a girl. Harry craned his neck, and saw who he was looking for. The usually frizzy hair was now spiked, and her bangs were dyed a flashy hot pink.

She was laughing with everyone else, and her arm was linked with Pansy Parkinson's, who by the way, was sporting a similar haircut. Crabbe and Goyle were trailing behind with Daphne Greengrass.

Malfoy was holding hands with Pansy and leading her to a booth near the Potters'. Just as Melanie went to sit down, she looked up, and her blue eyes met emerald ones.

Her eyes widened, and then her face hardened into a mask of hate. Harry's hands balled into fists as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Zabini's cheek. The boy smiled foolishly and hugged her closer.

Lily noticed her son's preoccupation immediately. "Harry, isn't that your friend Melanie?" she asked, looking over at the other booth with a confused expression. Harry frowned. "Not anymore."

The waitress returned with their ice cream, but Harry didn't feel like eating anymore. He got up and left the Parlour, frowning to himself. He turned the corner and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so s-"

The girl froze and Harry drew in a breath. "Mel." he breathed. She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Call. Me. That." She ground out from behind gritted teeth.

Harry grabbed her elbow just as she turned to leave. "I-I'm sorry." he started in a rush. "I should never have said those things. That was rude, and insensitive." Melanie stared at him for a second.

"You know what?" she said suddenly. "Let's just forget this." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, I'm so happy yo-"

"No. Not just this." she interrupted. "Let's just act like we never met. Forget we were ever friends." Harry felt pain stab through him when he heard her words. "Mel, you know I can't just do that." he whispered.

She shook her head. "Goodbye Harry." The raven-haired boy watched as his friend turned and walked back into the little shop on the corner of Diagon Alley.

* * *

That night, Harry sent a letter via owl to Ron, and one via email to Hermione. Since he didn't have an owl yet, he had used James'. His father's owl was a tiny but fierce brown owl called Flux. Harry released Flux through the window, and then settled down in bed.

He looked out the big window in his room, staring up at the stars. They twinkled especially bright tonight under the pale moonlight. Harry remembered his encounter with Melanie that same afternoon.

She had said that she didn't want to be friends anymore. She was asking him to just forget. Merlin knew that he couldn't just forget about her. She was imprinted like a tattoo in his mind.

What could she possibly mean by 'Forget that we were ever friends'? What had he ever done to Melanie? He drifted off to sleep, thinking about frizzy blond hair and sapphire blue eyes behind thick framed glasses.

* * *

The next morning, Flux flew back in bearing a letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry to hear what happened with Melanie. That bloody sucks, mate. Anyway, my summer is going pretty good. Percy found a job at the Ministry, and he keeps rubbing it in our faces. He's become even more stuck up than usual. By the way, mum asked if you would like to come over at the end of August so we could get school supplies together. That is, if you want. Ginny said Emily can come too if she wants. __Send us a reply so we know. Don't worry about Melanie. I'm sure things will get better._

_Ron_

__Harry smiled to himself and went downstairs to the kitchen where Emily was sitting at the table, eating eggs and bacon. His parents were nowhere to be seen, though a plate of breakfast waited eagerly for him.

"I'm going to Ginny's later." she said, sliding her plate into the sink easily. Harry nodded and picked up his breakfast. He moved to the living room so he could watch 'Are You Smarter Than A Fourth Year?' more comfortably.

"Oh yeah." he remembered. "Ginny asked if you would like to come to the Burrow before school starts." Emily smiled and picked up her backpack and starter wand. She didn't have her real wand yet, so she had to use a starter.

"Yeah, are you coming?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Of course. Now we just need to ask mum and dad."

"Okay." Emily said. She turned and walked to the fireplace. "I'll be back by four!" She thew a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called out clearly. "The Burrow." The flames engulfed her and she disappeared.


End file.
